The next heir is her?
by buddytiggy
Summary: When Maphisto gets stuck babysitting his brother's daughter, he has his hands full with the four year old heir. Can she make Satan's dream come true in a different way? Can Rin and Yukio handel another demon on school grounds? Can she change the Grigorie's minds about demon's?
1. Chapter 1

Rin sits in class, his thoughts traveling to his fantasies about girls and food. He begins to fall asleep when ear piercing scream shocks him. Bon is the first one up out of his chair running to the window.

"Holy crap! There's a little girl falling!" He swings open the three stroy window ready to jump and catch her, only to be met with a harsh gust of wind as Amiamon grabs the girl from the air and lands on the ground below.

"Amiamon!" Rin pushes Bon out of the way. "Leave the girl alone!" He jumps out of the window, landing on his feet alone.

"Aufs Neue! Aufs Neue!" The little girl giggles in Amiamon's arms wiggling about and reaches up to the sky.

"Aufs Neue? Aber Bruder wird verruckt, wenn ich unterbrechen," Amimon says back a slight smile on his face as he holds her with one arm, "Wie aetwa wir spielen verstecken und schen stattdessen?"

"Ja! Ja! Verstecken spielen statt! Verstecen spielen statt!" Amimon puts the girl down as she runs away giggling toward Maphisto's office.

"What the fuck? Now your praying on little kids? Your sick, you know that?" Rin yells as Amiamon looks after her only to turn toward him.

"Praying? I do not pray,"

"What language was that?" Yukio asks walking calmly up behind Rin, but guns at the ready.

"German, She hasn't learned any other lauguage yet."

Amiamon's phone begins to ring, "Yes?" A long pause, "But she was the one who screamed on the way up...Yes brother," He closes the small cell phone and places back into his pocket, "I'm sorry, I would love to play with you, but brother needs me." With that he vanishes with a gust of wind.

"Yes brother?" Amiamon asks as he walks through the door to see Yakria sitting on Maphisto's lap bouncing up and down coloring with cryans on blank pieces of paper.

"What did I tell you the one thing you were not aloud to do?"

"Disturbe classes," Amiamon says with a blank face staring at his neice humming with a large smile on her pail face.

"And what did you do?"

"Nothing, She was the one who screamed,"

"You were the one who threw her up in the air causing her to scream," Miphisto pinches the bridge of his nose. Yakria stops coloring and humming to look up at Maphisto and tilts her head slightly in question, "Has she learned any English?"

"No,"

"Then," A small puff of smoke and flash cards appear in Maphisto's hand, "You sit and watch so you can repeat it with her later," He looks down at Yakria who smiles brightly, showing her fangs Maphisto finds it hard not to have his heart overfill with her cuteness, "Ok Yakria, wei gahen ein wenig Englisch zu lernen," He says enthusiasticly. She nods her head, excitedly. Maphisto knows she loves to learn. Even at the age of five, she is a mathmatichen fit for college,and a muiscal prodigy.

He readjusts Yakria so she can see his right hand as he holds up the first card, "Was ist das?" Maphisto asks

"Hundchen!" She says happily.

"Gut, in Englisch ist Dog,"

"Dog?"

"Ja sehr gut!" Maphisto praises happily making Yakria bounce happily at the praise.

"Get it, it's very easy. And don't let her use her power, that's cheating. She's very smart. She should be able to speak the basics in about a week.

"Yes brother,"

"Also, I'm sure Yukio will be more than willing to help you if you need it. I have some arrins to run. I'll be gone for about two hours. Don't brake anything or any one. and remember." He gets very close to Amiamon, holding Yakria under her arms out to him, "NO CANDY"

"Yes brother," He takes Yakria with one arm as she sits in the crook of his arm wrapping her arms around his neck in a loving hug giggling as she waves to Maphisto who makes a funny face, sticking his tongue out and puffing his cheecks.

Deciding after a few tries of Yakria being more intrested in a daisy blowing in the wind that he would need to ask his youngest brother for help. Picking Yakria up, upside down her bare feet theatening to hit him in the face as she giggles and wiggles, her pink layerd shirt blinding her. He twirs quickly around in a circle causing the centrifugal force to make her feel weightless. She screams loudly trying to grab onto his arm.

"Hay, freek, let the girl go!" Bon comes running up reaady to catch the little girl thinking Amiamon is trying to hurt her.

"Alight, if you tell me where Yukio is," Amiamon says blankly stoping on a dime. He lets Yakria down gently, her back being placed on the grass with care. She stops giggling as Bon walks up threateningly starting to chant an incantation. Yakria begins to back away, tears starting to form in her eyes. Bon grabs her arm roughly not seeing the tears. She screams at the top of her lungs struggeling, hitting with the other hand, and kicking.

"What the hell kid?" Bon yells having to stop the chant to try and calm her.

"Nein! Nein!" She screams reaching out toward Amiamon, "Onkie Ahmah! Hilf mir!" She screams. It doesn't show on his face, but inside Amiamon is raging, ready to kill the boy who is causing his beloved neace distress.

"Bon! Bon what are you doing?" Yukio asks running up to him to see the little girl crying, screaming and struggeling in his grasp.

"Nein! Nein!" She screams reaching out to Amiamon sobbing at this point.

"Bon! Let her go! Your hurting her!" Bon lets go at that. Yakria quickly gets up and runs to Amiamon and grabs onto his leg hidding behind him sobbing into his pants quickly soaking a small spot.

"What is wrong with you?" Yukio yells at Bon who is extreamly confused as to what just happened.

"He was hurting her!" Bon yells at Yukio.

"No you were hurting her!" Yukio yells seeing Amiamon pick up Yakria. She quickly stuffs her face in his neck as she bounces her gently as one would bounce to comfort a crying baby.

"Shh, jetzt ist es in Ordnug ist, Onkel hat Sie," her sobs slowly turn to hickups. Amiamon looks up from her, "I have been looking for you," he says to Yukio who just watches in shock at the naturing display.

"Why?"

"I need your help with teaching,"

"Teaching?" Yukio is weirded out with everything that has been coming out of his mouth today.

"Yes, brother told me to help her learn english, but she is not paying attention."

"Well, I guess I could help you, that doens't sound too hard, sure. Let's go back to the class room, but no funny buisness,"

"Yakria, dies ist Onkel Yukio, er wird uns Englisch zu halfen, zu lernen," She nods her head and weakly waves to Yukio who waves back with a smile on his face.

"Bon, we are done here," Yukio says with slight anger.

"Ya, what ever."

"Alight, here we are," Yukio says as they walk into the class room.

"I have a question," Amiamon says after putting Yakria on a table top who begins to wip the tears away.

"What is it?"

"How may languages do you know?"

"Two. English and Japanese, Why?"

"Then how will you teach her english if you don't know German?"

"That's why you came along,"

This would be a lot easier if she could just use her powers. Brother will be mad at me, but I want to play and show her Japan. Amiamon thinks as he looks from Yakria to Yukio. Deciding to go through with his plan he goes over to her, "Tun Sie Englisch den einfachen Weg, damit wir gehen spielen lernen wollen?"

"Ja! Ich will Tag zu spielen!"

"Gehen Sie vor und nutzen Sie Ihre Krafte auf Onkel Yukio,"

"In Ordnung!" She turns to look at Yukio who watched the who conversation having now idea what was going on.

"She says you have something on your face,"

"I do? Where?"

"Go to her, she'll get it off for you,"

"Alright," Yukio walks up to Yakria who promply holds her hands out, grabs his face and smashes her lips to his. His eyes grow wide as her eyes roll into the back of her head only to begin to glow blue. He hears thousands of English words rushing through his brain. He begins to panic but is unable to move. Finally after what seemed an eternity to him, but less than a minute she lets him go.

"Thank you very much Uncie Yukio! Now I can talk to you!" She says excitedly happily bouncing on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?!" Rin yells running into the room.

"Um...What just happened?"

"I just learned from Unci Yukio!" She beams at the twins.

"What the fuck are you teaching her, you pervert?" Rin yells grabbing Yukio by the collar.

"Calm down, she is half syrin, so she can learn any language instantly from lip contact," Amiamon explains walking up in front of her. She quickly beings to play with his yellow stipped tie, tracing the panterns lighty down it with her black fingernails.

"Really? That is so cool!" Rin says letting go of Yukio.

"Does that me she can also mimic voices?" Yukio asks watching her intently as she kicks her feet out absent mindendly.

"Yes,"

"Oh do it! Do it!" Rin says excitedly.

"Yakria, can you mimic Rin's voice?"

She nods her head slightly, still playing with the tie, "Really? That is so cool!" She says in the perfect Rin voice. Yukio looks at Rin to make sure it wasn't him talking. Both their mouths almost drop to the floor.

"Now do mine," Amiamon says calmly. Again she does it perfectly.

"All she has to do is hear the voice once and she can mimic it perfectly under any curcumstances," Amiamon explains taking off his tie, tired of bending over and handing it to her. she happily takes it and wraps it around her neck trying to figure out how he ties it.

"Oh! Sound like Amiamon is scared!" Rin yells a large smile plastered on his face. Still Amiamon shows no emotion.

"No! Don't hurt me! I promise I'll do anything!" His voice rings out loudly from her small mouth as if it took no energy at all as she still plays with the tie.

"Uncie Ahmah," She looks up to him in her regular voice.

"Hm?"

"Can I play with Uncie Rin outside?"

"If you don't hurt yourself," He says taking his tie back and showing her slowly how to tie it

Geeze, it's almost like they share thoughts in their actions. Rin observes as she watches intently. No words were said about learning how to tie it and yet she is watching it like a hawk. Once it is tied, he undoes it and lets her tie it on him. She does it perfectly the first time.

"Wow, she is a fast learner," Yukio says watching the display carfully. She smiles as Amiamon pats her head.

"Yes, brother says she should be in a collage level math class,"

"What! How old is she?" Rin yells staring at the girl who is back to playing with the tie.

"In a mortal's life, she would be five years old," he explains, he grabbs her leg, pulls up the jean pants and begins tickling her foot. She wiggles around franticlly and laughing loudly.

"Stop! Stop Uncie Amah! That tickles!" She screams causing the twins to cover their ears. Amiamon how ever smiles widely causing the twins to look at each other then back in curiosity. Suddenly as soon as it started he stops.

"Go play with Rin, Brother should be back soon." He says and helps her off the table. She runs up to Rin, grabs his hand and tries to pull him out the door. Rin is shocked to discover even using all her strength, she has the same amount as a mortal child would. After getting no where, she turns around, her cheeks puffed out and arms crossed in anger, "Come on!" She says stomping her foot on the floor, "I want to play tag!"

"Alright, alright, I'm comming," He laughs as he lets her lead him outside.

Once outside in the grass she turns around and slowly reaches a hand out and pokes Rin gently, "Tag, your it!" She yells giggling and runs away.

"What? I'm it?" He asks seeing how slowly she runs compared to Amiamon. Demon children must be just like human children He concludes.

After he deams her to have enough of a head start he jogs behind her, "I'm going to get you!" He taunts as he catchs up quickly. Suddenly she takes a sharp turn to the left and runs back toward the school.

"Where are you going?" Rin yells. She just giggles and keeps running.

"Come and get me Uncie Rin!" She taunts.

After about five minutes, Rin kicks it into high gear and taps her on the shoulder. She instently turns around, but Rin is gone. Not seeing him behind her, she runs toward a student she see's walking down the side walk with books in her hands. Oh no, what is she going to do? She reaches the girl and taps her on the arm lightly, "Tag your it!" She yells and runs away.

"What?" The girl asks in confusion, but having nothing else to do, she sets her books down and runs up to Rin who just watches as the girl tags him with a quiet laugh, "Tag, your it," She says quietly and goes back to her books on the ground and walks away.

"Yakria?" Rin turns a full 360 but doesn't see the little girl. His smile quickly fades as slight worry fills his heart, "Yakria?" He says louder. Running to a tree he see's little feet on the other side, "Yakria? What are you doing laying down? This is tag, remember?" Rin asks only to find her laying face down in the grass, "Yakria, are you ok?" Rin panics and lifts her up, only to find she is sleeping, "Aw, wore herself right out," He picks her up in his arms and brings her back into the class room where Amiamon and Yukio are still talking.

"What happened?" Amiamon blurts out as soon as he see's Yakria in Rin's arms.

"She fell asleep in the middle of tag, wore herself right out," Rin laughs as he hands her over to Amiamon who promply looks at the clock and chuckels softly.

"Right on time to," He looks up at the twins, "It is her nap time. I must be going," With that being said in the normal monotone, he walks out of the room.

"Your just like brother, never a second late," Amiamon says to the sleeping girl in his arms. Her long black hair with red tips sways as he walks toward Maphisto's office.

Once in the office he opens a door in the back to reveal a large king sized bed. He puts her gently on the bed and undresses her, then puts her in a small pink nightgown with a daisy on the front and tucks her into bed. He lightly kisses her forehead as her black tail wraps around her wrist. He then walks to the two large windows and shuts the blinds making the room dark as night. After checking on her one last time he walks out the door and closes it behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

*Thirty minutes later*

Maphiso appears in his office with four large grochry bags, two in each arm. He sets them down on the desk with a loud thump. Sighing heavily, he notices that his office is in perfect order. This worries him. He takes his phone out of his pocket, his charms clancking quietly.

"Where are you Amiamon?"

"I am at a candy shop,"

"Where is Yakria?"

"In the bedroom taking her nap,"

"Very good, you did good Amiamon," with that he hangs up the phone and checks the time, "Time to wake her up and get her lunch,"

He walks into the dark room and is welcomed by complet silence. He makes his way over to the masive bed to see a tiny lump under the covers. He smiles slightly as he pulls the covers down slightly to reviel a black and red mess of hair. "that is going to take forever to get through," He whispers slightly annoyed, "Yakria," He says softly pushing the mess of hair out of her face. Her knees up by her head, her left thumb in her mouth and tail wrapped around her wrist. It twitches slightly at her name, "Yakria, Es ist Zeit zum Aufstehen," He tires again, shaking her a bit more. She groans quietly opening a crystal blue eye to look up at Maphisto, "Dort sind Sie, seine Zeit fur das Mittagessen, werde ich Sie Uckelbock etwas machen yummy," She blinks slowly up at him.

"I want candy," She says plainly taking the thumb out of her mouth and unwrapping her tail.

"Did you use your powers?" Maphisto asks trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"I learned from Uncie Yukio," She says happily lifting her arms up, her night dress lifting to show her pink panties.

"Well, at least you learned it," He sighs picking her up, putting her on the ground and taking her hand. He poofs them into the twin's kitchen as she rubs her right eye tiredly. Uckelbock is on the counter washing dishes.

"Hello, Uckelbock," Maphisto says causing the small demon to turn around and wave with a smile, "Say hello, Yakria,"

"Hi Uck...la...book." She stumbels over the name causing Maphisto to have a wide smile cross his face at how cute she is. The small demon waves happily at her.

"I need you to make her a fruit salad," He nods his head and immediatly gets to work, chopping and slicing. In a matter of minutes he is done and hands the small bowl to Yakria.

"Thank you, Ukie," She takes the bowl sleepily, still trying to wake up. She follows Maphisto who sits at the table and helps her onto the chair. He watches her eat the fruit with a wide smile on her face, "Why did you call it fruit Uncie?" She asks with her mouth full, her tail wagging happily behind her.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, and tuck your tail in," He says and waits patiently for her to figure out how to manuver her tail, "Fruit is just an uncommon word for candy," He lies to her. She shurggs her shoulders and continues to eat happily, starting to wake up as the food gives her energy. Once she is finished she is swining her legs under the table and humming happily as Uckelbock grabs her bowl.

"That was yummy!" She says with a wide smile. Unkelbock smiles at her happy for the praise.

"I'm happy you liked it, now it's time to get through that mess of hair and get you dressed agian, we have classes to go to,"

"Ok!" She says happily as he helps her down and poofs them back into his office only to find Shira, sitting on his desk with an angry face.

"Well, babysitting now, are we?" She asks her voice not loosing any anger.

"Hi!" Yakria says happily letting her tail slip out. Shira rolls her eyes at Maphisto at the sight.

"Another demon?" She asks not acknoledging her hello.

"Can you give me a minute?" Maphisto asks annoyed at the intruder.

"Sure, meet me in the cramschool," With that she leaves the room.

"Alright, I need to make a quick phone call and Uncle Amiamon will be here to help you brush your hair and get you dressed, ok?" He asks hiding all the anger with a smile on his face. She just nods her head looking at all the trinkets on his desk.

"Amiamon, I need you to look after her again, brush her hair and get her dressed, take her to the music room so she can practase, I have business to do," he says into the phone poofing a hair brush into his hand and collecting her cloths from the bedroom, laying them on the desk as she playes with a dancing solar powered daisy.

"Yes brother, I will be there," with that he hangs up the phone and appears behind Maphisto.

"Here's the brush, her cloths are there." That being said he leaves the room, causing Yakria to frown.

"Did I do something bad?" She asks sadly not knowing why he left suddenly.

"No, he just has work to do, now come here so I can brush your hair," She listens and sits in Amiamon's lap with the daisy on the floor and watchs it slowly die from lack of sun.

"Uncie,"

"Hm?"

"Why do things have to die?" Unbenounst to them, Shura had placed a small recording divice in Maphisto's office to capture every word. Her curiosity peeks at the inosent question as she watches Maphisto who plays with the trinkets on his phone absent mindedly.

"I don't know," Amiamon answeres simply.

"Do they ever smile again?" She asks as the flower stops moving all together.

"I don't know," She sighs heavily as Amiamon is done getting the knots out, "Let's get you dressed," He stands up waiting for her to follow. She just stays sitting on the floor stairing at the little flower sadly.

After five minutes, Amiamon begins to get impatient, so he grabs the flower off the floor and puts it back on the desk in the sun light. Quickly the flower begins swaying again. She watches this with amazment, her bright crystal blue eyes shinning with curiosity, "Come on, we have lots of stuff to do today, the sooner we start the more fun we can have," Amiamon says to her unbuttoning her little blue jeans on the desk. She nods and gets off the floor and goes to him.

He lifts the small night gown up over her head so she is standing in her little pink panties. Amiamon gets a large smile on his face as he suddenly picks her up, by the under arms and lays her on the ground.

"First I'm going to tickle you," He growls playfully, "Then I'm going to eat you!" He laughs loudly begining to tickle her stomach. She laughs and screams loudly trying to wiggle away from him frantacly


	4. Chapter 4

.

Down the hall Yukio walks toward the office slowly dreading the confrentation with Maphisto. He didn't like talking with the man. Most of the time he would only answer his questions with another question. It drove the young exorsist mad. He still couldn't wrap his head around why a demon would teach humans how to kill other demons, let alone help them in the least. He sighs heavily stairing at the ground hoping to have something happen that would delay his meeting. As if on que, a loud, ear piercing scream shatters his thoughts. With out hesitation, he sprints toward the sound. Once he is at the door, which happened to be Maphisto's office he hears, "Nom, nom, nom,"

"No, don't eat me!"

"I'm going to eat your toes!" Maniacly laughter follows, "Now I'm going to eat your tummy!" Another ear piercing scream is followed. Yukio kicks down the door, guns at the ready to see Amiamon over a little girl in nothing more than a pair of panties, lying on the floor, tears streaming down her red face. As if nothing happens, Amiamon blows air onto her stomach making a loud farting noise and the girl laughs histaricly.

"What the hell is doing on in here?" Yukio asks, relaxing a bit to know he isn't ACTUALLY eat the little girl.

"We are playing" He says to Yukio matter-of-factly. Getting off Yakria, in the same motion grabs her arms and pulls her up to standing, "Time to get dressed so we can go play music.

"Where is Maphisto?"

"He went to a meeting or something. The big boobed lady took him with her," He says plainly, "Now, first leg in," He holds the pants down, she holds his shoulders for support and puts her left leg in, then followed by the right, "Now jump!" He say enthusiasticly, she smiles and jumps as high as she can. Her head reachs just above his while he is bending over.

"I jumped high!" She says happily beaming as he buttons her pants, then grabs her shirt.

"Are you kidding me?" Yukio pinches the bridge of his nose in irritation, "Why is he not watching you?"

"Now lift your arms up high!" Amiamon smiles as she reaches as high as she can, her little fingers wiggeling trying to reach the celing. He pulls the little multi layered, long sleeve shirt over. The pink, purple and light blue ruffels flutter about as she shoves her arms though the sparkily blue sleeves. Amiamon gasps loudly with a large smile on his face, "Oh no!"

"What?" She asks her head still in the shirt.

"I lost your head!" He yells in mock fear, "How am I going to get our head back?"

"You lost my head?" She yells feeling her head with her hands, "Uncie, my head is right here!" She giggles wildily at her uncle as he pulls the shirt down.

"Oh, there you are!" Amiamon looks over to see Yukio trying his hardest to hide a small smile at the cute display.

"What are you two planing to do for the rest of the day?"

"Brother told me she had to practise music, then writting,"

"Well, I'll take you two to the music room, I can also help with writing, if you want," Yukio vollentiers, having nothing better to do and getting sick of Rin's grumpy attitude. Amiamon doesn't reply, just gives a small nod grabbing onto Yakria's small hand and walking out the door.

"Alright, lets hear what you got," He says as he swings open the door to the music room. There are about twenty students already playing, the noise is loud and chaotic.

"It's too loud!" Yakria yells covering her ears.

"We can go into one of the rooms," Yukio says and leads them to one of the many practice rooms, all of which are taken. Looking into each of the rooms as they pass, finally they find one open, "Alright, what instrumant do you want to play?" He asks Yakria who is excited to play music.

"Violin!" She says jumping up and down letting go of Amiamon's hand to try and jump up to his shoulder, but only makes it to his elbow.

"Alright, I'll go get you one, stay here." With that, Yukio leaves and shuts the door behind him.

"I like Uncie Yuki," She says after giving up on trying to jump. Amiamon nods, staring off into space. what I wouldn't do for candy right now...He thinks as Yukio comes back in with a tiny violin.

"Here you go," Now, we have lots of songs you can play," He says going toward a small cabinet in the room.

Yakria looks around for the first time to see the room is much bigger than it appears to be on the outside. The walls are carpited as well as the floor. There are four small cabinets lining the back wall and five chairs in a circle, "Yakria, come over here and pick a song," Yukio says holding up music sheets.

"I know lots already," She beems, goes to one of the chairs, puts the violin down and tries getting on to the chair. She grunts and huffs trying to pull herself up. Finally she gives up, "Uncie..." She wines up at Amiamon who is still staring off into space thinking about candy. Not getting a response, she looks at Yukio, "Help," She wines looking so pitiful.

"Alright, up we go," he lifts her up and puts her on the chair, "Alright, let's hear what you got,"

She looks over to Amiamon, "Unice, tell me what to play," She says, still Amiamon doesn't snap out of it. A small frown pulls her lips down.

"What songs do you like to play?" Yukio asks her taking her attention away from the space coddet that is Amiamon.

"I like to play fast," She says brightening up alittle.

Finally Amiamon snaps out of it, pulls out is phone and starts pushing buttons, "Here," He sets the phone in her lap, "I want you to sing it to," He commands. She smiles brightly up at him, loving a good musical challange. Halo by Byonce starts playing over the phone. Yakria closes her eyes in deep concentration. Her lips begin to twitch, her fingers start to play imaginary stings. Yukio watches with curiosity. The song ends. Yakria's eyes are still closed but a large toothy smile fills her face. The most demonic she has looked all day, and Amiamon smiles at her, knowing what Yukio is in for.

After another minute, she opens her eyes and stares at Amiamon, "I'll play the piano after the violin to the same song,"

"You play the piano to?"

"She plays eleven different instrumants, plus she sings. Speaking of," Amiamon turns back to Yakria who is getting ready to play, "Use your own voice, no mimicing," Yakria nods her head.


	5. Chapter 5

She starts by playing the opening with the violin, the notes melding into something other worldly. She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, "Remember those walls I built? Well baby their tumbelin' down, and they didn't even put up a fight, they didn't even make a sound," Yukio's jaw drops, eyes grow wide at the sound of her voice. It almost puts Jackie Evancho to shame. Even Amiamon can't belive his ears as she keeps singing and playing, her smile never fading as she looses herself to the music she creats, "Standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now. It's like I've been awakened. Every rule I had you breaken. It's the risk that I'm taking, I ain't ever gonna shut you out,"

Yukio's phone begins to vibrate, he jumps slightly, seeing it's Rin, he answers but says nothing, letting Rin hear the beauty, "Baby I can see your halo, you know your my savin' grace,"

On the other line, Rin's ranting turns into amazment at the beautiful sound coming through his phone, "Since when does your brother listen to opra?" Konakomaru asks awe struck by the beauty as well.

"Hit me like a ray of sun, burn'n through my darkest night, your the only one that I want, and I'm addicted to your light. I swore I'd never fall again, but this don't even feel like fallen. Gravity can't forget, to pull me back to the ground again. It's like I've been awakened, every rule I had you braken, The risk that I'm takin' I ain't ever gonna shut you out. Every where I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace, baby I can feel you halo pray it won't fade away. See your halo, halo, halo, feel your halo, halo, halo, see you halo halo, halo, feel your halo, halo, halo." Small violin solo follows before she takes another deep breath, "Haloooo. Haloooo. Every where I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace, baby I can see your halo, you know your my saving grace. Your everything I need and more, it's written all over you face. Baby I can feel your halo. Pray it won't fade away. See your halo, halo, halo. Feel your halo, halo, halo, see your halo, halo, halo, feel your halo, halo, halo." She draws the last note of the violin out until it fades into the distance. She puts it down and opens her eyes. She smiles brightly at the two men in front of her.

"Holy shit!" Rin's voice yells through the phone, "Why didn't you invite me to the concert?"

"Rin, that was Yakria," Yukio says quietly back, still amazed at the little girl smiling swinging her feet on the chair.

"Can I do it on the piano now?" Amiamon looks at her with a smile and nods. How can a demon be so perfect? He asks himself almost afraid to touch her for a second, forgetting she is a demon and not an angel.

"Rin, bring every one with, you all need to see this," With that Yukio hangs up the phone, "Are you alright with an audiaunce?" he asks her, wanting every one to see this amazing little girl preform.

"What's an audiance?" she asks tilting her head to the side starting to play another beautiful, slow tune on the violin.

"It's where people come to watch you sing and play," Yukio explains lightly.

"I just did that, silly," She giggles putting the violine down again.

"I guess you did. would you like to do it again?" He asks, checking the time to see he still has an hour before cram school starts. She nods her head sliding off the chair and walking to the door, reaching up to the door nob then slipping out of the room, "Where is she going?" Yukio asks Amiamon who shrugs his shoulders, keeping tabs on her energy as she walks down the now quiet hall.

"Yukio, we're here!" Rin yells, his voice echoing loudly off the sound proof walls of the large music room.

"Uncie Rin!" Yakria yells running up to Rin who goes down on one knee and opens his arms. So excited, she lets her tail pop out of her pants causing the other five to gasp.

"Rin, look out!" Shema yells pushing Rin out of the way. Yakria stops and looks at Shema with curiosity and tilts her head to the side in a silent question.

"What is a demon doing in the music room?" Kamiki asks getting her summoning papers out, ready for action.

"Mii, what is it?" Shiemi asks as the baby greenman floats off her shoulder and onto Yakria's.

"Hi," Yakria greets, Mii begins to talk quickly to her. She nods her head listening intently. "She can understand him?" Konekomaru asks, prary beads at the ready.

"Easy guys, she is litterly harmless.," Rin says getting off the floor and walking over to Yakria who stops listening to Mii and holds her hands up to him. He picks her up and throws her in the air. She giggles loudly at the attention. Catching her he puts her on his hip.

"Again!" She bounces slightly excited.

"No, your going to play music now, right?" He asks her. She nods and smiles hugging him.

"What's your name?" Shiemi asks walking up to her.

"Yakria," She smiles at her, "He says he loves you very much," She looks to Mii and holds her hand out. Mii jumps onto her hand and she holds him out to Shiemi who takes him lightly, "He says that you take very good care of him. He wants me to see your garden to," Shiemi's eyes grow wide.

"How did you know about my garden?"

"He told me,"

"Alright, Yakria, we are on a schedual now," Yukio walks out of the music room with Amiamon behind him.

"Ok," She wiggles and Rin puts her on the floor. She runs over to a large, black, grand piano in the cornor of the room and sits on the bench, "First I want to play you my favorite song, Unice Amah!" She beems and every one turns to see Amiamon sitting in a chair in the front row.

"What the hell, teach?" Bon yells, "Hanging with demons now?"

"I've always 'hung' with demons, if you forgot, Rin and I are both demons," Bon falls silent and takes a seat in the back of the room.

"Alright, what is your favorite song?" Amiamon asks as every one else takes a seat by Bon, while Yukio and Rin sit behind Amiamon to the left.

She begins to play a little song with her right hand, "Twinkle, twinkle, little star," She smiles brightly,

Bon leans over to Kamiki, "We came here to listen to a little girl play a baby song?"

"Shut up, Bon," She yells pushing his face away from hers.

The three in front clap loudly, "Alright, now for the other song," Amiamon says lightly ignoring the harsh stairs from the back. Mii and Shieme clap and smile.

Yakria nods. Takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and starts to play softly. The notes meld into something amazing. The students in back gasp quietly as their eyes grow wide.

She takes a deep breath, lifts her head up and begins to sing, "Remeber those walls I built? Well, baby their tumbeling down," Every one leans forward in their chairs in sheer amazment at the little girl singing and playing the piano. Her fingers seem to float over the keys as if they have a mind of their own. Her voice resonating, the sound belonging to some one at least ten years older than her, flowing out of her small mouth. Her body sways with her notes. Her eyes closed, the music taking her to her own little world. A smile never leaving her little pink lips as she begins to crachendo, fades back as the song ends. Her fingers play the ending notes. They fade out back into the perfect world they came from, like heaven's gate slowly closing. The light fading from a world not worthy.

She opens her eyes and looks at her small audiene, all their eyes wide and mouths haning open, not believing at all what they just wittnessed.

Bon is the first to speak, "Holy shit," He says standing up then beginning to clap loudly. Everyone follows suite until they all eight are cheering and clapping. Yakria blushes and wiggles slightly on the piano bench not used to so much praise.

After about two minutes of cheering, Yukio turns around to address the others, "Alright, as much fun as this has been, it's time for class," They all groan and begin to shuffel out of the music room in single file.


	6. Chapter 6

"Amiamon, when is Sir Feles coming back?" Yukio turns back to face him.

"I do not know," He says with no emotion, like usual watching Yakria trott up to him. She smiles up at him, her bright crystal blue eyes shinning up at him, "Are you hungry?" He asks picking her, then putting her on his shoulders.

"Wee!" She says, "I'm really tall!" She giggles enjoying looking down at Rin and Yukio.

"Well, when you see him, can you tell him I need to speak to him?" Yukio asks as he pulls Rin behind him out of the room.

Amiamon nods his head as he begins to bounce slightly, making Yakria laugh loudly. He stops, bends over as she appears upside down right in front of his face, "Yakria, are you hungry?" He repeats lightly.

She shakes her head no, "Uncie Maphie gave me candy after my nap," she explains amazed at how different the world looks up side down.

"What would you like to do then?" He asks her flipping her over completly having her do a summersalt back onto her feet. She giggles again.

"I want to ex-poring," She beams looking up at him with those big eyes.

"Alright, what do you want to find?" He gets excited about showing her Japan.

"I want to see the aminals!" He smiles at her as she stumbles over the word.

"Alright, let's go see the animals," He holds his hand out for her to grab. Relizing his hands are too big for her to hold, he gives her two fingers which she grasps much easier and they make their way out of the music wing. Him taking smaller steps then usual and her skipping, humming a song from Gehenna.

They make their way outside, Yakria squints at the mid day sun high in the sky, puts her hands over her eyes, but still doesn't help, "Uncie, it's too bright," She complains finally diciding to put her hands over her eyes and trusts Amiamon to lead her.

"Ok," He lifts her up onto his hip and takes her back to Maphisto's office. He puts her on the floor and takes the dancing daisy off the desk and hands it to her to occupy her while he searches for a sun hat for her to ware. While in the closet rummaging around, he remembers the awful sun burn he got his first week in Assiah from wandering around Japan. So he dicides she will need sun screen as well. After not finding either after five minutes of searching, he pulls out his phone.

After three rings, Maphisto answers with a very irritated voice, "What do you want Amiamon, I'm in the middle of something!"

"She needs a hat and sun block," Amiamon says blandly into the phone.

"What?" Maphisto is taken by suprise that he isn't telling him he distroyed something that will be coming out of Maphisto's pay check for the next three months.

"Hat and sun block," He repeats looking into the other room after it is too quiet for his liking to see her lying on her stomach on the floor, her legs kicking the air gently as she nods her head with the flower, a content smile playing on her face.

"Hat is in the top shelf of the closet above her cloths." Maphisto waits for Amiamon to find it. He continues at the sound of a small grunt of approval, "Sun screen is in my desk, top left draoar, next to a clip board," Again he waits for another small sound.

"Uncie Maphie?" Yakria asks getting off the ground running to Amiamon only to pull on his pant leg, "Uncie Maphie?" She asks again tilting her head in curiosity.

"She wants to talk to you," Amiamon says into the phone.

"Give her it,"

"Who are you talking to?" One of the Gregorie asks angrily.

"We demand you put it on speaker so we can make sure your not plotting something," The older man says.

"As you wish," Maphisto puts his phone on speaker as Amiamon hands Yakira the phone. It is shuffeled around quiet a bit.

Amiamon is heard quietly in the backround, "You hold it up to your ear and talk into the bottom, brother will hear you and you can hear him.

"Really?" She says into the phone rather loudly, "Uncie Maphie?" She asks louder than need be.

"Why do you have a young child in your possession?" The pink Gregorie asks worridly.

"Hello, pumpkin," Maphisto says happily into the phone.

"Uncie Maphie?" She yells into the phone, "Why are you trapped in there?" She yells starting to cry.

"What?" The green Grigori asks, "How old is she?"

"She is five years old," Turning his attention back to Yakria, "Huny, listen to me carfully. I'm not trapped in anything, this is a divice that lets me talk to you no matter where I am. If you ever need your uncle, just press the green button and I will always answer. I'm not hurt or lost either," he says softly into the phone trying to calm her down, "Now what do you want to tell me, Uncle Maphisto is busy, "

"I love you," She says loudly into the phone, "I played a song for Uncie Rin and Yukio and they really liked it! I played for their friends to! I got them to clap for me!" She says excitedly, "Uncie Ahma?" She asks taking her attention away from the phone. The Grigori and the councle take a well needed sigh as the mood is instently lifted due to the innocense of the little girl on the other line, "What is that white stuff? It smells funny,"

"It's sun screen, so you don't get burned while we are at the zoo," Amiamon's voice again says quietly, "Now say good bye to brother so I can get your face,"

"Maphisto!" The gree Grigori yells suddenly, "Is that Amiamon?" The councel gasps in horor.

"Unice Maphie? Are you playing for an aud-ence to?" She asks suddenly.

"Sort of huny, now listen, I'm probably not going to be home tonight, so Uncle Amiamon is going to take care of you, I want you to give the phone back to him so I can lay down some rules for him, ok?" He says slowly making sure she will understand.

"Uncie Maphie?" She asks sadly, "Did I do something bad? Is that why you won't come home and play with me?" She asks the tremble in her lip audible. The councle almost forgets about Maphisto's lies about Amiamon.

"No huny, you have done nothing wrong." A long pause is heard as Yakria sniffles and Amiamon is heard telling her to blow her nose, "I love you," he says, a slight blush tainting his face.

"I love you with all my heart Uncie Maphie," Yakira says a little happier sounding, "Here, Uncie Ahma, you can have Uncie Maphie back, I'm done," Some handing off is heard.

"Yes?"

"First, no violance, second, her dinner time is at seven at night, have Ucklebock make her something. Third, absolutly no sugar, we don't want her going into shock, esspecially in Assiah." Again the councle gasps figureing out the innocent adorable voice on the other end is a demon, "If you need anything, I'm sure Yukio and Rin can help you. If it's an emergency call me," He sighs loudly knowing he should add, "But ONLY if it's an emergency,"

"Yes, brother I know," Amiamon says, "Hay, leave the dancing flower alone for a minute and look at me please, I need to put this on your face or you will burn," Amiamon says to Yakria who giggles copying the flower and bouning. At Amiamon's command she stops and stairs at Amiamon.

"Also, she needs a bath tonight, her feet are dirty. I can't get that girl to ware shoes to save my life," He sighs more to himself.

"Anything else brother?"

"No I think that should be it,"

"We want to see this little girl," Some one from the councle yells, starting an up roar.

"I'll get you a damn picture settle down!" Maphisto yells, "Amiamon, take a picture of her, send it to me, right after we hang up. Good bye," With that he hangs up the phone.

"Why is she here?" The pink Grigorie asks.

"I'm baby sitting her for her father who is trying to get a peace treaty with the American branch of the Vadican," He explains.

"So she is your niece?"

"Yes,"

"How long will she be staying here?"

"I'm not too sure, but I can promise you, she litterly can't hurt anything,"

"How so?"

"She has no demonic powers yet, she is too young," After saying that his phone rings agian. He looks at it to see an adorible photo of Yakria smiling widely at the camra. A large sun hat on her head and sunscreen on her cheecks and nose. Her bright blue eyes shinning as she holds the dancing flower in her hands. A small text is seen, I love you Uncie Maphie!

"Here," He holds up the phone to the Grigori.

The pink Grigori 'awws' loudly with a smile, "How can a demon be so adorible?"

The green Grigori chuckles loudly, "Esspecially related to you," The whole councle brakes into laughter. Maphisto crosses his arms.

"Yah, yah, yah, so funny,"

"Alright, back to business, now that some NEW cards are on the table," The blue Grigori says calming the crowed quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, are you ready to go to the zoo?" Amiamon asks Yakria who pulls down the brim of the large sun hat and laughs histariclly at the sound it makes when she lets go.

"Yes!" She says excitedly waiting for Amiamon who puts a little sun screen on himself.

"Alright, let's go have fun," He takes her hand and they walk out of the office to go on an adventure.

As they exit the building, there is a mob of students busseling about. Laughing, talking, yelling, screaming. All is heard and Yakria grabs onto Amiamon's leg. He looks down at her with a look of curiosity not understanding what she is going through, "What is wrong?" He finally asks her as she stairs wide eyed at the display before her with fear.

"It's too loud!" she yells louder than nessessary, but explaining enough to Amiamon what she was hearing.

He picks her up thinking of the perfect remedy, one her father would do for him when he was young. He puts her chest against his. she wraps her arms around his neck and stuffs her face into his chest, "Alright, I want you to only listen to me," He says gettting strange stairs already from the students, never seeing him around before in the strange outfit and hair. She breaths his scent in, it reminds her of home. She starts too feel home sick, she misses her mom and dad, she wants to play with her pet hob goblin. Tears start to prick her eyes as Amiamon takes a breath. His chest rising, "Hush hush little demon, don't you cry," He sings softly, "Scared as you may be, you will now fly. Hold on tight, here we go, don't be afriad because I have got you," He starts walking through the crowd completly ignoring the stairs as he makes his way through the campus, "Don't look down, don't open your eyes, the things will get you. Just hold on tight and I will love you," She listens intently, her tears drying as Amiamon sings quietly for only her to hear, "I will keep you safe from the monsters that lerk. Nothing will hurt you, so don't you curse. I am here, now don't you cry. Here we go, say good bye, to your fear as we fly. Here we go, now say good bye." By the end of the song, they are out of the cortyard and on the side walk walking toward the zoo. Her eyes are wide as she stairs up at Amiamon, his memories taking him back to when he was a small child. Him and Maphisto always making mischiefe for father as they would rampage around his mation. Hanar would always have to come and clean up and scold them, father being too busy with...what ever he did every day. He snaps back to reality as Yakria squirms slightly in his arms, "Do you feel better?" He asks looking down at her, his strides long and caring.

She nods her head, grabbing onto his vest, "How do you know that song?" She asks suddenly looking at his vest.

"Your father used to sing it to me when I was scared as a child," He explains, a small smile gracing his lips at the thought.

"You were scared?" She asks not believing that her strong uncle would ever be scared of anything.

"Yes, but I'm not scared any more," He says quickly as they near the zoo.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm strong and powerful and others fear me,"

"I'm not afraid of you," She says innocently looking up into his eyes, "I love you Uncie Ahma!" She again wraps her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"I...I love you to Yakria," He says quietly, not wanting anyone to hear.

She starts wiggling around again in his arms, "I want up high," She says plainly looking up at Amiamon's chin.

"Okay,"He grabs her under her arms and flips her onto his shoulders. She giggles in the process then gasps in awe, never seeing a city before. Her eyes widen as she looks at all the buildings, cars and people.

"What's that?" She asks as she see's a fence with a large sign saying City Zoo learning center.

"That's where we are headed, that's the zoo," He says slightly picking up the pace, getting excited himself, wanting to show her everything, "After this, would you like to go to an amusment park?" He asks checking his cell phone to see what time it is. I have about an hour before it will be her dinner time. He thinks as they reach the front gate.

Yakria starts bouncing happily, "Zoo, zoo zoo!" She says in a sing song voice so excited, she can't help but wiggle around.

"How many?" A woman asks as Amiamon walks up to a booth.

"Two," He says plainly letting Yakria down, but having to hold her wrist so she won't run off.

"Alright, that will be 3190 yen," She says grabbing two wrist bands.

Amiamon hands her Maphisto's credit card, she looks at it, then swipes, "Alright, wrist please," He holds his left hand out and she gently straps the paper braclet on him, "Now her," Amiamon has to almost chase after Yakria when he gives her a little slack to pick her up.

"Yakria, just one more thing then we can go see the animals," Amiamon says getting a little annoyed at how impatiant she is. After hearing this she calms down immediatly allowing Amiamon to pick her up, "Hold out your hand so she can put that on your wrist," He lifts his hand up to show her his. She nods her head and holds her tiny hand out.

"Alright, you are all set to go see the animals," The woman says happily to Yakria who beems at her so happy and excited, "Just to let you know, our petting area is open for another hour if you are instrested," She says as Amiamon puts Yakria back on the ground who starts trying to pull him toward the entrance. He just nods to her and swiftly walks, keeping up easily with Yakria's running around.

Fresh out of the gate, they are greeted with the apes. A large groilla stands right by the fence and stairs intimidatingly at Yakria who stairs back in wonder.

"Hi!" She finally says to him, she waves her hand in greeting. The gorilla snorts at her and walks away, "Bye bye!" She yells after him.

The next four areas, nothing can be seen. They make their way to the bird exepit. She stairs in amazment at all the beautiful colored birds flying around in their cages. All the birds singng makes her think of music and she starts humming, her face pressed up against the fence. After about ten minutes stairing at the birds, Amiamon pulls on her hand lightly, "We have lots more to see," He says. She beams up at him and nods her head, running with his hand around hers. After the birds they look at reptiles and insects. She giggles at the snakes as they sniff the air with their tongues and slither on the ground. Moving on quickly they go to the big cat exipits. Her eyes grow wide as she sees a lion yawning and making a loud sound deep in his throat. She jumps up and down excitedly trying to make Amiamon move faster so she can get a closer look. The lion is so close to the fence if it wern't for the guard rails, she could pet him.

This in mind, she goes under the railing, Amiamon not thinking anything of it until one of the zoo keepers runs up, snatches Yakria who is about to climb the fence, "Sir! You must keep your children away from the animals at all times!" He says breathlessly as he lightly pushes Yakria closer to Amiamon. Yakira stairs up at the two men. Amiamon simply grabs Yakria's hand again and walks off to go look at the tigars.

"Unci, Ahma?" She asks as she walks next to Amiamon.

"Hm?"

"Why are they in cages?"

"I don't know," He says lifting her up onto his shoulders again so she can see a Lynx sunbathing on a rock in the back of the enclouser, "You should ask brother when we get home,"

She is silent and no longer excited as they reach the buffolo.

"What's with the long face, little girl?" A woman zoo keeper asks.

"Why are they in cages?" She asks the woman who goes down on her knees to talk to her. "Becasue they are dangorous, they would hurt people if they were loose.

"Then why are they in the city?" She asks, getting angry at the lady for keeping the animals aginst their will, "If they wern't here, they would be happy!" She finally yells causing other parents and children to look over to her. Amiamon just stands there and lets her talk, not seeing any problem with her causing a sceen.

"Becasue we need to learn about them, this is the best way to learn is by looking at them," The lady begins to sweat not knowing how to deal with the girl

"Your stupid," Yakira says blankly, then walks away, Amiamon shurgging his shoulders as the lady looks up at him with an angry, unbelieving look on her face. Once at the end of the zoo she stops at the gate, "I want them to be free," She says to Amiamon who looks down at her.


	8. Chapter 8

He nods his head, pulls his phone out and calls Maphisto.

"This had better be an emergency," Maphisto says angrily through the phone after the first ring.

"Can I let the animals go from a zoo?" He asks in all seriousness.

"What?" Maphisto yells so loud through the phone, Amiamon has to hold it away from his ear, "Please, please, please tell me you havn't," He begs Amiamon.

"No, I wanted to check with you first,"

"Oh thank God," Maphisto says under his breath, "No you can not let the animals go. ALL of them need to stay in their cages," he says louder.

Yakria listens carfully, "I want to talk to Uncie Maphie," She says. Amiamon hands her the phone. She takes a deep breath before screaming at the top of her lungs, causing the Grigori to gasp in horror, "THEIR NOT HAPPY!" Maphisto is awe struck. He's never seen Yakria yell in anger, he's never seen the little girl angry, never even heard of her being angry from his older brother, "THEY NEED TO BE HAPPY UNCIE!" Tears start streaming down her face, "THEY DON'T DESERVE TO BE LOCK IN CAGES, THEY DID NOTHING WROOOOOOONG!" She screams at the phone again causing the whole park to become silent.

"Alright, Yakria, you need to listen to me," Maphisto stays calmly trying to figure out how to deal with this over the phone, "You stay put and I'll be there in a few minutes, don't touch anything, do go any where, you stay right by Amiamon," He says the Grigorie glaring daggers at him, "I'm going to hang the phone up, and you need to do exactly as I told you, do you understand?"

"Yes,"

"Very good." With that he hangs up the phone, looks to the Grigorie, "I have an emergency I have to deal with, is there any way we can continue this after my niece goes back to Gehenna?"

"You will have someone watching you at all times," The green says coldly.

"Don't I already?" He asks thinking of Shura. With that being said he disappears from the Grigorie and into the zoo where he see's Yakria holding onto Amiamon's pant leg crying quietly.

"Come here, Yakria," He says holding his arms open wide. She runs to him and starts sobbing.

"Their not happy, their sad and lonely, Uncie Maphie," She sobs so hard she starts to cough roughly.

He pats her back trying to calm her down as Shura walks into view, "Uncle Maphisto is going to make it all better, okay?" She nods her head but continues to sob making his cape wet and slimy. "Amiamon, is their petting zoo open?" He nods his head, staring off into space, dreaming about candy agian, "Hay, you want to go pet some bunnies?" Maphisto asks Yakria who calms down slightly. He holds her out so he can look at her, holding her so she is sitting on his hands.

"What's a bunny?" She asks whipping the tears away.

"Well, why don't we go see what a bunny is," With that he walks past Amiamon, "Go get your fix before you loose it," He says. Amiamon is gone in less then a second. After a little bit of walking, they come upon a small, short enclosure with a small sign reading Petting Zoo; Open 2pm to 6pm, "Alright, Yakria, here we are, now tell me what do you think the bunny is? He asks putting her into the enclosure where she just sits on the grass.

A goat walks up to her and nuzzels her face, leaving the food another kid was feeding her. Yakria smiles lightly, and pets her nose, "Are you a bunny?" She asks the goat who bah's back to her,"

"No, that's a goat," Maphisto smiles. An armadilo waddles his way up to Yakria and plops himself in her lap.

"Are you a bunny?" She asks petting him as he closes his eyes and falls alseep.

"No, that's not a bunny either," Shura walks up to stand next to Maphisto, a blank expression on her face as she see's all the animals in the small enclouser begin to surround her.

"Are you a bunny?" she asks a snake who just sniffs her hand and coils down by her feet. Finally a rabbit hops his way up to Yakria. She gasps causing the armidillo to wake up and leave her lap, "Are you a bunny?" She asks petting the rabbit's white and black fur. It's nose twitches happily as it looks at Yakria who picks him up and puts him in her lap, "Your so cute!" She giggles as the rabbit licks her hand, "Are you a happy bunny?" She asks setting the bunny back down, gets on all fours and starts following the rabbit as he hops around, "Happy bunny, happy bunny, happy bunny hop!" She sings. Suddenly she stops, "Uncie Maphie?" She stands back up and goes to the edge of the enclousre.

"What dear?"

"Can I bring him home?"

"You can't take a bunny back to Gehenna, dear, he would die," Maphisto explains.

Yakria looks down at the bunny who happily hops around munching on the grass, "Oh, I don't want the bunny to die," She says holding her arms up for Maphisto to take her out of the pen, "I want the bunny to be happy," She explains looking into his eyes as he holds her to his chest, "But I also want the bunny to play with at your house,"

"I can't take care of a bunny when your not around," Maphisto tries explaining to Yakria who begins to cry, "I could get you a fish," He says not wanting the adorable girl to cry again.

"I don't want a fish," She begins to sob again, "I want a bunny that hops!" She yells getting angry. Maphiso sighs heavily.

"Yakria," Maphisto says in a stern voice, "You are not getting a bunny and that is final,"

Yakria's eyes grow big at his tone of voie.

Great, now I'm going to have a rampaging five year old to deal with Shura thinks, getting ready to summon her snake sword.

"Will the bunny be happy here?" She asks after the inital shock of Maphisto scolding her. "I think so, he gets to be pet all the time, and lots of yummy food," Maphisto says, back to his old self, "I'm sure the bunny will be happier here then in my office in a cage all the time,"

"Okay," Yakria admits defeat and wraps her arms around Maphisto's neck in a hug.

"Are you hungry?" He asks turning to look at Shura who relaxes again. Yakria nods her head starting to feel tired from the tantrum she had, "Alright, lets go get food," He walks out of the zoo.

"Hay, can I trust you not to do anything stupid?" Shura asks Maphisto when they are about a block from the zoo.

"Me? Stupid?" He gasps as Yakria falls asleep on his shoulder, "That is just insulting,"

"I'll take that as a yes, I got a things have to do tonight, that don't include baby sitting a babysitting demon.

"What, you got a hot date or something?"

"Actually, yes, I do," With that, she walks away. As she turns a cornor his phone goes off. "Hello?"

"Holy shit!"Yukio's voice is hear yelling over the phone. Maphisto's heart beat immediatly jumps, "Somethings extreamly wrong with Rin!" He yells.

"What's going on?"

"You have to see it to believe it, we're at the cram school," With that Yukio hangs up the phone.

"I can never get peace and quiet, can I?" He poofs from the side walk out side the cram school door, "What is going on?" He asks Yakria out cold on his shoulder.

"He..." Yukio stairs at his twin brother sitting triumphently in his desk, "He,"

"Spit it out already!"

"He got an A on a test!"

Maphisto starts to laugh, waking Yakria up who rubs her eyes lazily, "That's funny, Yukio, thats a good joke,"

Rin's face falls, "That's not funny, clown!" He yells. Yakria turns toward the sound.

She smiles lightly and holds her hands out, "Uncie Rin!"

"Hi cutie," He gets up from the desk and takes her from Maphisto, "It's not a joke, clown!" He glares at Maphisto as Yakria giggles at Rin's tail.

"Oh? Then I want to see proof," Yukio holds up a paper. He snatches it and scanes over it quickly, "WOW!" He yells, "I can't believe my little brother is finally sprouting a brain!" Yukio laughs at this.

"That's not funny, you stuipd clown!" Rin hold Yakria close but grabs his sword.

"What is that?" Yakria asks touching the fabric lightly. She jumps back and gasps, looking from the sword to Rin then Yukio then back.

"What's wrong?" Rin asks when Yakria's pupils shrink slightly.

"It feels like Grandpa!" She says with a smile on her face.

"Grandpa?" The twins say at the same time.

"How soon you two forget," Maphisto chuckels, "She is Satan's first grandchild,"

The twins share a face of shock and fear, "So we are actually her uncles," Yukio says. As Rin is preoccupied, Yakria makes quick work of the cloth, it falls to the floor, causing Rin to look at her as she tries to open the blade.

"Woh! We're not playing with that!" Rin yells pulling her away, but she grabs the hilt and takes it with her. Blue flames shoot out of the sword and Rins body. As they do so, Yakria's eyes turn completly red.

Hello, Yakria, She hear's Satan's voice in her head.

Hi Grandpa! I miss you lots. But I'm having so much fun here to! She explains telaphaticlly, Uncie Ahma took me to the zoo today and I got to see all the aminals, but they wern't happy. They were all stuck in cages," She explains.

Satan chuckles, You remind me so much of Yuri every day How would you like me to come visit you tomorrow night? He asks feeling the smile on Yakria's lips at the chance to see her grandpa again.

Ya! I can show you the happy bunny hop!

Alright, you can show me the happy bunny hop, but I won't be able to stay long. That doesn't mean I don't love you any less.

I know Grandpa, I love you to.

Unbenoust to the other three in the room, Yakria had just carried on a full convorsation with Satan through the sword. Even though it felt like minutes to Yakria, it was only three seconds for Rin to scheth the blade back in.


	9. Chapter 9

Yakria decides to keep it a secret until that night, wanting to surprise the other four, not knowing their feelings toward Satan.

"Yakria, are you alright?" Yukio asks, walking up to her and taking her from Rin's arms, checking her over quickly to make sure she was fine. She nods her head.

"Well, I think we need to celebrate your growing a brain!" Maphisto annoucnes after Yukio is done checking her.

"Still not funny," Rin warns putting his sword back where it belongs.

"How are we going to celebrate?"

"Rin, where would you like to eat? My treat, any where in Japan," Rin's eyes grow wide and droll forms at the cornor of his mouth at the thought of all the possibilities.

"There's too many choices!" He grabs at his hair in agony, not knowing which to choose, "Yukria!" He suddenly yells, making the little girl jump, having stolen Yukio's glasses and putting them on herself, being held on his hip. Her eyes looked huge with the glasses on. She felt dizzy as everything she see's is distorted, "What do you want for dinner?"

It takes her no time at all to answer, "Candy!" She says happily bouncing on Yukio's hip, almost dropping his glasses. He catches them quickly.

"Candy?" He asks loudly, "You can't have candy for dinner, silly,"

"Why not?"

"It's not good for you,"

"Ok...um...I hear Uncie Ahma talking about sushi alot,"

"You want to try it?"

"Ya! Sushi!" She looks up at Yukio's face, an odd expression gracing her.

"What?" He asks feeling a bit akward under the small girl's stair.

"Why don't you have a tail?" She asks suddenly.

"Um, well. I do, but only when I unscheth the sword," he says scratching the back of his head.

"But uncie Rin has a tail," She says pointing an accusing finger at him, his tail wiggles a little under the scruteny.

"Yes, but thats because he had his powers way before me,"

"Oh," With that out of the way she wiggles. Yukio puts her on the floor where she proceeds to grab his hand.

"Happy bunny hop!" She smiles up at him. Yukio looks to Maphisto who shurggs his shoulders. She jumps around mimicing a rabbit. When she see's Yukio not copying, she pulls his hand again, "Happy bunny hop!"

"Okay, okay," He begins to copy her causing Rin to laugh so hard, tears run down his face. She eventually makes her way over to Rin and forces him to join them, much to his dismay and blow to his ego.

Maphisto is the last one laughing until she comes around and wants him to join, "No, we need to go get dinner, then get you to bed," He says trying to save his dignity. Thankfully for him, it works.


	10. Chapter 10

"Yummy!" She exclaims as they exit Maphisto's pink limo onto the side walk in front of a sushi buffet. She tugs on Maphisto's pant leg, "It smells yummy!" She points to the resturant. He simply nods his head, waiting for the twins to exit the car. Once they are out Yakria reaches for both their hands. They look at her, then to eachother, "Swing me high!" She exclaims jumping as high as she can. They smile, then swing her back and forth.

"Wee!" They both say as her feet leave the ground. Suddenly, Amiamon appears in front of her, grabs her feet and tickles them causing her to squirm and laugh.

It is truly amazing how she brings people together. She will be a great ruler of Gehenna some day. Maphisto thinks smiling as the four have fun. He can say, for the first time in a long time, after Shiro's death that he is truly happy, "Alright, enough playing, lets eat!" He says walking to the door.

After being seated, Maphisto is appointed with getting her, her food. She follows him, attatched like a squid to his pant leg. As they go sit back down, she suddenly looks to Rin who comes walking up with one plate in each hand stacked high with food, "Uncie Rin," She says sheepishly, wiggling slightly as she looks up at him, "I have to go potty," She says causing Rin to almost drop his food.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asks loudly in shock. As Maphisto hears this, he quickly leaves the table, Yukio and Amiamon shortly follow, "Really guys?" Rin yells, "Alright, lets go," He reaches down for Yakria to hold his hand.

He takes her to the Men's not knowing if she even knows how to use a toilet. She doesn't, he has to help her take her pants and panites off, put her on the toilet and wait. She sings a little song, kicks her feet a bit then finally pee's. Not knowing what to do, Rin praises her. She beams at the praise as he helps her whipe and put her cloths back on.

"Alright let's wash your hands," he says putting her up on the sink. He starts the water only to have her scream in fear and cling to him like her life depended on it, "What's wrong?" He asks in fear.

"No! No water!" She yells trying to distance herself as much as possible.

"No, no, this isn't holey water, it won't hurt, see?" He puts his hand in. She watches in absolut horror.

"NO! NO water!"

"Okay, Okay, no water," Rin says putting her back on the ground so he can wash his hands. He looks around and see's some hand gel, gives her some and goes out of the bathroom.

"Hay, want some ice cream?" He asks her as they walk past an ice cream machien.

"What's ice cream?" She asks to which he stops dead in his tracks.

"We're getting you a cone," He says getting a baby cone and plopping some chocolate ice cream into it and hand it to her, "You eat it," He says getting one for himself.

Not knowing any better. she shoves all of it into her mouth and starts walking back to the table, unaware of the massive brain freeze to follow. Once at the table she nibbles happily at the cone. Maphisto looks down when he feels her tug at his pants to help her into the booster seat only to go pail as a ghost, "What are you eating?" He asks as calmly as possible.

"Ice cream!" She beams happily finishing the cone.

"Oh dear God!" He picks her up and slams her onto the table, "Amiamon! Get the medicine!" He yells. Amiamon's eyes grow wide with horror and dissapears.

Rin walks up to see Maphisto shove his fingers down Yakria's throat making her gag, "What the fuck are you doing?" Rin yells running up trying to push Maphisto away from her.

"What did you do?" Maphisto yells.

"Uncie Maphie," Yakria's face begins to grow bright red with splotches, her throat begins to swell as she starts wheezing loudly.

"You need to stay calm, okay Yakria" Maphisto says trying to calm down for her, "Everything is going to be ok, I promise,"

"What is going on?" Yukio asks coming back from the buffet.

"She's allergic to refind sugar and our genious brother just fed her an intire ice cream cone!" Maphisto booms. He decides a resturant is not the place for this and poofs everyone into his office leaving a 10000 yen behind.


	11. Chapter 11

"Amiamon!" He yells as they enter the office Yakria no longer able to breath.

"Rin, call Sheimi!" Yukio yells grabing her from Maphisto. He pushes everything off his desk and sets her on it, face up.

"Hello?" Sheimi asks on the other line.

"Shiemi, we need you in the headmaster's office NOW it's an emergency!"

"What?" She yells back, "Oh, Okay,"

Yukio yells at Rin, "Bring Mii!"

"It's going to be ok," Yukio says calmly to Yakria who gasps and wheezes for air, tears streaming down her face. Amiamon holds her little hands trying to comfort her by rubbing her hair as Maphisto looks paniced for a small medicine bottle Hanar said he brought with her from Gehenna.

"Where in the hell is the damned thing?" He yells flinging everything around the room. After about a minute, everything of her's is spread on his bed. Not seeing the bottle, he opens his phone and calls his brother.

"This is Hanar," A calm, smooth, deep voice says on the other line. Loud talking is heard in the background.

"But he is a demon, Satan's oldest son!" Some one screams so loud Maphisto hears it loud and clear.

"Where the fuck is the medicine?" He yells at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, I didn't bring it, I knew she would be in good hands with you,"

"Your such a dumbass!"

"Is she having an attack?" He asks, fear dripping in his voice, causing the sound level in the background to fad slightly.

"Why the fuck else would I be calling you?"

"Just calm down." Hanar says asperated, "You can just use some Sanitas Frutex, it's all her medicine is,"

"Where the hell am I suposed to find that in Assiah?" He yells back, causing Hanar to hold the phone away from his ear

"Amiamon has an infinity key, doesn't he?"

"Ho...How do you know that?" Maphisto asks worridily.

"You can't hide anything from your oldest brother, Maphisto," He laughs lightly, "But in all seriousness," He says gruffily, "Get to work, don't let my daughter, the heir to the thrown die!" He yells back, this time causing Maphisto to hold the phone away.

"Yes, alright, I'll send him there and back,"

"Call me and let me talk to her when she is stable,"

"Yes, alright," They hang up and Maphisto runs back into the office.

"Mii! What are you doing?" Shiemi yells as Mii takes a thron and stabs it into the now uncoutious girl. As the thorn is stabbed in and immeditally taken out, clear fluid bursts from the small hole and Yakria gasps for air. She begins coughing loudly, making her cough up blood. Yukio helps her sit up, still uncoutious, she leans on him completly.

"Amiamon!" Miphisto yells on the top of hsi lungs causing the four to jump, "Go to Gehenna, get Santas Frutex as soon as possible, then get back here,"

Amiamon nods, grabs a key from his pocket, goes to the office door, puts it in, opens and closes it. He is gone for less then a second before returning with a black, ozzing, thorny plant in his grasp. He walks back in breathlessly. Mii's eyes widen, floats over to him, grabs the plant and immeditally gets to work. He crushes the plant into a powder.

"Mii, do you need water?" Sheima asks lightly. Mii nods his head, a small sweat braking on his tiny forehead.

After putting in the water, Mii first makes a paste. Her small shirt pulled off. Her chest that was once swelling from pressure building up from the fluid now slowly draining due to the small hole. Mii smears the paste on the hole when the drainage stops. He then adds more water from a small bowl Sheimi brought him to make a thick liquid.

"Sit her up, she needs to drink this," Sheimi instructs, knowing Yakria is not in the clear yet due to the harsh wheezing and coughing. Yukio streightens her out, tilts her head back lightly as she pours some into her mouth, only to have it spill out.

"How are we going to make her drink it?" Rin yells, fear gripping every one in the room.

With out missing a beat, Amiamon grabs the bowl, pours it all into his mouth, takes Yakria from Yukio and smashes his lips to hers, forcing the liquid into her mouth, not letting her breath until she swollows, a natural instinct for every creature.

"What the hell are you doing, you pervert?" Rin yells, only to be stopped by Maphisto.

Everything is silent, no one breathing until a satisfying gulping sound is heard. She keeps swollowing until Amiamon's mouth is empty. His lips leave hers and she takes a large gulp of air. The medicine quickly taking effect. Her breaths becoming deeper and more silent as the swelling quickly goes down in her throat.

"Is she going to be okay now?" Rin asks walking up to her, Amiamon holding her closer to his chest. He nods his head silently.

"Yes, she should be alright now," Sheiami says lightly walking up and looking Yakria over, feeling her neck and chest to make sure the swelling will stay down, "Make sure she drinks plenty of water to flush her system out of any other allergins," She says with a wide yawn.

Amiamon lifts his head from looking at Yakria in his arms, his eyes shaking slightly, "Thank you for saving her," He says, his voice dripping with sinsarity.

"Don't mention it, I'm always happy to help," She says with a smile, smoothing Yakria's hair out of her face gently, looking down at her with adearment, "I'm going to go home now, I'll be near the phone if you need anything else," That being said, she puts her key in the door and goes back to her house.

"Alright, it has been a very long day, it's time to put her to bed, Amiamon," Maphisto says going into the bedroom first to clean up the mess he had made earlier, "You boys are welcome to stay here if you want, it is pretty late out," The twins nod their heads in unison, "Amiamon, clean this up, get her into bed, I'm going to get the boys comfortable," Maphisto commands. Amiamon simply nods, lays Yakria on the bed, cleaning up as Maphisto goes to the closet and grabs four blankets and two pillows, lays the out on the floor and throws the boys shirts and shorts, "You know where everything is, if there is a problem, I'm sure you can deal with it, if not, I'm right in the other room," He starts to close the bedroom door, only to open it again slightly, "Just for the record, Rin, no one blames you for this, you couldn't have known, so don't beat your self up over it," With that he closes the door, leaving the twins to talk amongst themselves.


	12. Chapter 12

Amiamon finishes picking up the room as Maphisto slips Yakria into her pajama's, No bath for you to night I'm afraid He think as he puts her under the covers, starts undressing along with Amiamon then they both crawl into bed on either side of Yakria.

"Is he saying that just to make feel guilty?" Rin asks Yukio who turns toward Rin on their makeshift bed.

"No, I'm sure he means it, even I didn't know she had an allergy. Actually, I didn't know demons could have allergies,"

"Rin?" A small telapathic voice asks from the open window.

"Yah, I'm here Kuro,"

"Hi Rin, what are you doing in here?" He asks jumping from the window onto the boy's laps.

"We had a bit of an emergency earlier," Yukio responds, patting the two tailed cat's head lightly earning a slight purr.

"Is everything okay now?" He asks looking up at Yukio.

"I think so,"

"Alright, it's time for bed," Rin says trying to stiffel a yawn, then proceeding to lay down.

"Good night Rin,"

"Good night Yukio,"

"Are you alright, Yakria?" Satan asks, Yakria sitting on his lap in a medow with tall grass swaying lightly in the breeze, millions of different flowers surround them as the sun light shines through the branches of a cherry bloosom tree.

"I think I am now Grandpa," She says looking up at him into his bright blue eyes, shoulder length black hair and pointy teeth and ears.

"That's good. I was worried about you for a bit there," He tickles her neck with his long, black fingernail lightly making her giggle.

"Grandpa,"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to come and visit tomorrow?"

"Of corse, nothing has changed. I promise I will be there to play with you for a little while tomorrow," He hugs Yakria tightly.

"I love you Grandpa,"

"I love you to, Yakria,"

Yakria wakes up, Amiamon holding her to his chest as he snores lightly, Maphisto's minty breath brushing against her face. She wiggles out of Amiamon's grasp and tip toes to the door. She opens it and starts to walk, only to trip on something fluffy and fall down. She holds her breath listening, hopping she didn't walk anyone up. The fluffy thing she tripped on stands up on four legs, yellow eyes glow in the dark.

"What are you doing steping on me for?" Kuro asks grumpily, being woken up so roughly.

"Sorry," Yakria turns around and whipsers back, "I didn't see you there,"

Kuro gasps lightly at the bright blue eyes that glow in the dark, "Oh, princess, I didn't know it was you," Kuro bows down in respect.

"You don't need to do that, it was my fault," Yakria whispers, "Do you want to play outside?" Kuro nods his head, never expecting to meet the heir to the demonic throan.

"Yah, I'll play with you," Kuro allows Yakria to pick him up and take him to the window, only to realize it was far off the ground.

"Oh no, how are we going to get down?"

"I'll take you down, Princess," Kuro vollentears, steping onto the roof, grows into his larger form, "You can climb on and I can take you down if you would like, Princess," Kuro lays down for Yakria to climb on.

"Are you sure?" Yakria asks looking up at the full moon watching all the coaltares flying about.

"Yes, I am, we can go play in the grass if that pleases you,"

"Okay, I'm sorry if I pull your fur," She climbs on having to grab Kuro's hair to get on his back.

"Are you ready, Princess?" Kuro asks standing up slowly.

"Mhhm," Yakria nods lying flat on his back.

"Alright, hold on tight, here we go," Kuro jumps off the roof and starts to fall to the ground. Yakria closes her eyes as she feels the cool night air whip around her, her hair flying above her. She stuffs her face into Kuro's fur to stop the sting of her eyes, "You are safely down now, Princess," Kruo says laying down again.

She lets go of his fur and lifts her head to see a large tree above her, "Thank you, kitty cat," Yakria slides down Kuro's back to let her feet touch the cool grass, "The nights in Assiah are so pretty," Yakrai sighs as she lays in the grass looking up at the cloudless sky with a huge, bright full moon, "Kitty, what is your name?" Yakria asks to see Kuro standing next to her on guard.

"Kuro, Princess,"

"You can lay down if you want, you don't have to be so formal around me, it's okay to be yourself, Kuro,"

"Thank you, Princess," Kuro says as he lays down next to her, looking up at the sky with her.

"Kuro,"

"Yes, Princess?"

"What is that big thing in the sky?"

"That is the moon Princess,"

"Can you take me there?"

"No, I can not, I am sorry Princess,"

"Why not?"

"The moon may look close but it is very, very far away,"

"Oh,"

Kuro suddenly stands, feeling another demon lurking just around a large gate, "Princess, please stay here where it is safe," Kuro says politily as he walks toward the fence.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Yakria feels the other demon and rushes to Kuro who immiditly stands down.

"As you wish princess," Kuro lays down, but staying on guard.

A large ghoul appears behind the gate, "Did Grandpa send you?" Yakria asks the ghouls who slowly reaches a hand out to her, only to be zapped by the barrier.

"Yes, Princess," He gurgels in response, pulling his hand back quickly.

Yakria reaches her hand up to the gate, "Princess, no!" Both demon's yell in fear.

She touches the gate and a large zap runs the entire length. Once the current reaches where it began, the door of the gate falls inward, "Come in, we can play hop hop happy bunny!" Yakria says excitedly stepping aside to let the ghoul into the yard.

"Princess, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It's fine, Kuro," Yakria smiles at the ghoul who bows lowly.

Once the ghoul is in the yard Yakria hugs the ghoul who gasps, not expecting such compassion from Satan's only granddaughter. Yakria looks up to the Ghoul's open face with a smile, "What would you like to do, Princess?"

"Play hop hop bunny!" Yakria says excitedly.

"As you wish,"

"How do you play?" Kuro asks.

"You go down like this," She croutches, her finger tips touching the cool grass, "Then you hop like this!" She begins hopping around, mimicing the rabbit she saw at the zoo.

"As you wish, Princess," The ghoul begins to copy her, hopping around the tree following Yakria.

"Hop Hop, Happy Bunny!" Yakria sings happily. She repeats the phrase, hopping around the tree for about ten minutes before becoming board. She stops, then plops on the ground. The ghoul follows her, and lays down.

"Do you have a master?" Yakria asks the ghoul who's loud breathing keeps beat with the rythm of the night.

"I do,"

"Where is he?"

"Looking for me. I was on a mission for him when your grandfather called to me,"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yakria turns to look at the ghoul.

"Please do not appologize, I would much rather play with you then work for him," The ghoul says honestly looking into the small girl's eyes that light up from within.

"Would you like to play another game, Princess?" Kuro asks standing, getting board himself.

"Sure, what games would you two like to play?"

"Us?" The ghouls asks amazed at the kindness of the heir to the throne.

"Yes, what would you like to play?"

"We could play hide and seek," Kuro suggests.

"Ok, but we can play tag at the same time!" Yakria jumps up and down excitedly at the idea of playing two games at once, "I'll be the seeker, you two hide,"

"As you wish," Yakria blinks and they are gone.

The ghoul watches from in the tree as Kuro watches from a bush against the gate. Yakria giggles and starts running around the yard looking.

"Where the hell did that damn demon go?" Nouhouse yells as his boots click on the pavement in the quiet night. He looks up at the moon for a while, then looks back down to see a small figure standing in the moon light with glowing blue eyes, "A demon!" Nouhouse yells, pulling up his sleeves, ready to attack. The figure advances slowly, reaching out a small hand.

"Tag, your it!" He looks down at the small girl who suddenly appeared in front of him. Dark black hair with red tips blows in the breeze, A small pink dress with a yellow daisy flutters lazzily around her theighs. She smiles widly up at him waiting for him to say something.

"How dare you touch me, you discusting demon!" He yells smearing blood from his thumb on his bare arms. Hands shoot out and attack the girl. She screams as they drag her on the pavment.

"Help me!" She is then pinned to a tree.


	13. Chapter 13

Nouhouse slowly walks up, getting a small dager out. It gleams brightly in the moon light as he smiles wickedly. Just as he is about to slit her throat with the holy blade he is takeled to the ground.

"You will not hurt the princess any more!" The ghouls threatens as it's acid drips onto Nouhouse's face causing him to grunt in pain.

Kuro runs up and makes quick work of the restraints. Yakria hugs Kuro once she is free.

"Why do you want to hurt me?" She asks after telling the ghoul to let him go.

"Because your a discusting demon!" He yells, trying to attack her again, the ghoul is on top of him, pinning his face into the dirt before he can really make a move.

"Why am I discusting? Just because I'm a demon? I didn't do anything wrong to you," She says, her head held high, not afraid as long as her new friends are there.

"I'm going to kill every demon who dares cross my path!" He yells struggeling against the ghoul who dosn't budge an inch.

"Why?"

"Because you killed everything I loved!"

"I havn't killed anything," She looks at the ghoul, "You should go back home now," He nods his head and dissappears, letting Nouhouse move freely.

"I'm going to kill you!" He yells only to be stopped by Kuro this time.

"I'm going to walk away, and your not going to follow. I have done nothing to you for you to be mad at me," Yakria says sternly, "When I walk away, you are going to turn around and walk away. If you don't listen and do as I say, I will call many of my friends to hurt you really bad," She warns and begins to walk away, "Come on, Kuro, I'm tired I want to go back to bed now," Kuro slowly gets off of Nouhouse who only yells and sends his hands flying at her again. As if on que, hundreds of demons come rushing from every direction, in all shapes and sizes surround Nouhouse. He yells and screams as they bite and claw him.

"No stop!" Yakria yells, "You can't hurt him!" All at once, they stop and just hold him.

"Why won't you let them kill me?" Nouhouse yells.

Amiamon tosses in his sleep, only to jump awake, "Yakria!" He yells seeing she is not in bed. His panic wakes Maphisto who yawns and stretches slowly.

"What the He..."

"Yakria's gone!" Amiamon screams causing the twins to jump awake.

All at once, all four of them are in the door way wide eyed and completly awake.

"What's the problem?"

"She's gone!" Maphisto yells at the top of his lungs.

"No! You can't hurt him!" They all run to the window at Yakria's yelling to see her and a huge hord of demon's.

"Holy shit!" Rin is the first one out the window and in the yard, "Yakria, are you alright?" Rin yells as soon as his feet touch the ground. He runs to her and holds her close protecting her from the massive hoard of demons.

The demon's stop moving and pull apart to reveal Nouhouse bloody and loosing contiousness, "What the fuck? Mr. Nouhouse?"

"Okomra," He aknoledges, holding onto the last thread keeping him awake.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Amiamon leaps onto the grass in front of Yakria and Rin.

"I was playing, and I taged him and he tried to hurt me," Yakria explains trying to get out of Rin's grasp.

"What the hell man, you would attack a little girl?"

"She's a demon!" He yells at the top of his lungs.

"Did she attack you?" Amiamon yells wanting to crush the man's head.

"Why should I have to explain my actions to filth like you, Earth king?" He spits blood at Amiamon who growls loudly, hand rushing in.

"Stop it!" Yakria yells. Against Amiamon's will, his hand stops. He struggles with himself to kill the man before him, "No more hurting!" She yells prying herself away from Rin.

"My my, Mr. Nouhouse, you have gotten yourself in quite a perdiciment," Maphisto laughs appearing behind him, "You may let him go," He commands the demons who hold Nouhouse in place. After they don't move, he says it again, louder.

"They won't listen to you, Uncie Maphie," Yakria says, her eyes taking on a purple color as red starts to invade her blue. She looks to Nouhouse again, "I'm going to let you go, and I want you to walk away," She says walking closer to him. He growls at her in response, "Let him go," She commands the hundreds of demon's let him go, he falls to the ground on his hands and knees. Weighing his options, he slowly gets up and walks away. All the demon's growl at him as he walks down the side walk, holding his arm as a trail of blood follows behind him, "No one is allowed to follow him tonight," She commands. Annoyance fills the air quickly.

"What is going on?" Rin and Yukio ask in unison, only seeing this many demons when Gehenna gate was forced open.

"She is the heir to the thrown of Gehenna, she can control every demon with just her voice. It is extreamly hard to disobay, and if we do, we die immediatly, "Maphisto explains slowly walking up to Yakria, "Are you alright?" He asks her going down on his knees to look into his eyes, "Yakria, you need to calm down now," The demon's around them start getting restless as Yakria's breathing increases.

"Why doesn't everyone just get along?" She asks Maphisto, blood red tears running down her face.

"Yakria, I don't know, but you need to calm down before you hurt yourself," Maphisto warns putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" She yells, instently, Maphsito is surrounded by the demon's, holding him in place, arms spred wide.

"Amiamon!" Maphisto yells.

"I got this," Rin walks in front of Yakria, "Hay, why are you so upset?" He asks sitting on the grass, looking up at her purple eyes as blood runs down her face, "Everything is okay now. It's time to calm down," Rin says softly, "I'm going to pick you up, and take you back into the house where we are going to go back to sleep," Rin warns. Yakria begins to calm down, her eyes slowly fadding back to blue as she nods her head. Her small fists unclentching as she slowly reaches out toward Rin for him to pick her up, "There you go, see, no one is getting hurt," He picks her up and puts her on his hip, "Can you let Maphisto go now? You don't want to hurt him, do you?"

She shakes her head, "Let him go, you are free to go as well, don't cause problems for the humans. Be nice to them and they will be nice to you," Once said the demon's dissapear and make their way back into the shadows. Maphisto lands on his feet a little winded. He looks at Amiamon who is still trying to calm down, "Unci Ahma, Uncie Maphie" They looks up at her voice, "I'm sorry," Kuro watches from the fence as everything pans out, waiting for an order either from Yakria or from one of the twins

"You need to talk to your father," Maphisto says, not happy at all that she snuck out of the room to play in the middle of the night, expecially after what happend at the resturant.

Yakria nods her head, looking down, knowing she is going to get punished.

Once back inside, Yukio and Rin go back to bed and fall asleep quickly while Amiamon and Maphisto sit on the bed to have a talk with Yakria.


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you know what you did wrong?" Maphisto asks in a stern voice.

"Kind of,"

"Well explain to me what you think you did wrong,"

"I got angry and almost hurt you,"

"That's not the problem here," Maphisto raises his voice slightly causing Yakria to flinch, "You snuck out of the house, you called hundreds into MY yard, you almost got yourself killed, AND you almost hurt all four of us!" By the end Maphisto is yelling at Yakria who starts to cry looking to Amiamon for comfort but reseaving none, "Do you understand NOW what you did wrong?" He yells getting louder as the realization sets into his mind that he almost not only lost his own life and the other three but his beloved neice as well.

"Brother, I think that is enough," Amiamon says softly giving into Yakria who is full on sobbing as he smooths her hair down her back.

"Yah, your right," Maphisto says calmy, now feeling exhausted by everything, "Your father wants to talk to you, but we can wait until morning to do that," Maphisto stands up then crawls into bed, turns out the light and falls asleep leaving Amiamon to care for Yakria, getting her tucked back into bed and soothing her crying until she to falls sleep.

Her power is awakening Amiamon thinks as he drifts off to sleep dreaming about giant lolly pops.

A loud growling sound wakes Yakria as she feels the loss of heat from her two uncles. She slowly opens her eyes peeling apart the dry tears and sleep to see Kuro sitting on her chest purring loudly, "Good morning, Princess," He says happily to her as she hears birds chirpping and students rushing around outside.

"Morning," Yakria pulls the covers back, shimmys herself to the floor, holding onto the bed so she doesn't fall then makes her way to the door. Opening the door, she see's the office is empty. Fear sets into her heart as thoughts rush through her mind. They all left me because I was a bad girl last night. They don't love me any more! Tears quickly fall from her eyes as she curls into a ball and begins to sob on the floor. Kuro walks up behind her not knowing why she is crying

"Princess?" He asks putting a small paw on her back, "Why are you crying?"

"Everyone is gone! They left me all alone because they don't love me any more!" She screams, her sobs becoming harder as she starts to cough.

Shura walks down the hall way to Maphisto's office to make sure he hasn't done anything stupid while she was on her date with a cold glass of beer last night. As she nears the door she hears sobbing and begins to rush. She slams the door open to see the little girl from the day before in a small night gown on the floor weeping.

"Hay kid, whats wrong?" Shura asks walking up, ready for anything the girl would throw at her.

"I don't know where my Uncie Maphie is and I'm all alone and I'm scared!" She sobbs looking up at Shura who stands with her hand on her hip and an annoyed expression on her face.

"Well, come on then, we can go look for him together," Yakria nods her head, calming down a bit, stands and walks over to Shura who holds her hand down for Yakria to hold, "Alright, let me think for a bit here on where he might have disappeard to," After about two minutes Shura can't think of one place, but she gets an idea to dump her on Yukio. A large smile adorns her face as she begins walking, Yakria following beside her quietly. He should be in his advanced math class right now. She thinks as they begin to leave the building, only to have Yakria stop in her tracks, "What's wrong now kid?"

"It's too bright," Yakria wines.

"You want to find your uncle, right?" Yakria nods her head, "Then suck it up and lets move," Slowly Yakria obays and they make their way across campus to the advanced wing.

As they make their way into the building, Yakria thankful for the lack of sunlight, a loud, demonic growling is heard. Shura stops in her tracks, ready to draw her sword. It comes again and she looks down at Yakria holding her stomach, "Is that you?" Yakria nods looking up at Shura with her bright, crystal blue eyes, "Are you hungry?" She nods again, "I'm sure Yukio will get you something to eat," They keep walking, the growling getting louder every couple of steps.

Finally after what seems like forever to Yakria, Shura comes to a door and slams it open making the whole class jump, "Hay, four eyed chicken!" She yells causing the class to look at the barly dressed woman with a mixture of fear and confusion, "I got a hungry present for you," Yakria walks in, still holding Shura's hand and immiditaly see's Yukio. She lets go of Shura and runs as fast as she can to Yukio who is in the first row of desks. The class watches as she makes her way to him.

"Shura, what the hell are you doing here?" Yukio yells as Yakria beems up at him, happy to have one of her uncles back.

"I went looking for the head master, but found her crying on the floor instead," With that being said, she turns and leaves, closing the door behind her.

"Uncie Yuki!" Yakrai holds her hands up to him to be picked up.

"Mr. Okumroa, what is the meaning of this intruption?" An older man with a graying mustach and bald head asks sternly.

"I'm sorry sir, I wasn't aware of this myself," Yukio retorts sheepishly as Yakria looks at the older man and back at Yukio.

"Take care of it,"

"Yes sir." Yukio is about to get up and leave with Yakria when he stops suddenly, "Yakria, you like math, right?"

"Mhm!" She beems up at him.

"Sir, would it be alright if she sits in class. I sware she won't make a fuss,"

The man thinks for a moment, "Fine, but the first distrubance, both of you are out,"

"Thank you sir," Yukio sit's back down with Yakria in his lap. He gives her his pencil and a blank note book paper. He looks around slightly to notice his classmates stairing at him and whispering.

"Alright, settle down," He turns back to the chalk board, he begins writing a problem on the board; 4(4x)+2(x)=72

16x+2x=72

18x=72

x=?

"What is the answer?" He asks turning back to the class.

Yakria looks up from her crude drawing of a rabbit.

"Uncie, Yuki, I know the answer," She pulls on his tie.

"Your not serious," He whispers back, "Raise your hand and wait to be called on," She puts her small hand in the air and waits.

"Okumoria, what did I say?" The teacher asks exasperated.

"She thinks she knows the answer," Yukio responds, hoping he isn't making a fool out of himself.

"Fine, what's the answer little girl?"

"The answer is four," Yakria beems happily bouncing proud of herself.

"Mr. Okumora, that is enough, out!"

"That's not fair," A girl in the back row speeks up, "She got the answer right, so why kick them out?"

"Why are you standing up for them?" A boy in the front row asks.

"Why not just see if she guessed it, give her another question!" Another boy yells over the bickering in the room.

"That is enough!" The teacher booms, "I will give her another question, but if she get's it wrong, both of them get kicked out and Yukio get's detention after school," This silences the class quickly, "Alright, little girl,"

"Yakria, mister,"

"Ok, Yakria, here is your next question," He turns back to the board and begins scribbling again. Yukio looks down to see Yakria stairing, anilizing every movment of the teacher as he writes the long equation.

1/40+1/60=1/x

x120=x120

120/40+120/60=120/x

5=120/x

5x=120/x

"What does x equal?" The teacher turns around his glasses gleaming in the florecent balbs.

Yakria sits still, not even breathing. He can almost hear the gears moving in her head.

"I'm waiting," The teacher pries tossing the chalk up in the air and chatching it again.

The class is completly silent, not even a breath is heard.

"The answer is 24," Yakria says proudly.

"How is that possible?" The teacher drops the chalk the class gasps as it hits the ground, "How old are you?"

"She's five," Yukio says quickly.

"Five?" The class yells in unison.

A quiet knock on the door causes every one to turn, "Excuse the intrution, but I'm looking for a little girl," Maphisto says opening the door.

Yakria gasps loudly and wiggles down off of Yukio's lap begins running, turns around, grabs the picture then runs back to Maphisto who holds his arms open.

"I have been looking for you everywhere!" He scolds lightly as Yakria bounds into Maphisto arms. He picks her up and puts her on his elbow.

"Look, I made a bunny," She giggles as Maphisto fakes astonishment.

"Wow, look at that, the next famous artist," He chuckles and takes the picture, "Now, you need to talk to your father before he kills me," He hands Yakria the phone, already ringing.

"This is Hanar,"

"Hi Daddy!" Yakria says loudly happily bouncing on Maphisto's hip as he turns to leave the class room.

"Hi there my little bundle of joy, how are you feeling?" Yakria hears yelling, screaming and cursing, "Would you people be quiet for five mintues? I'm having a convorsation with my daughter!" He yells putting his hand on the phone.

"I'm ok, I had lots of fun yesterday! Uncie Ahma took me to the zoo and I got to meet a bunny! I learned the happy bunny hop!"

"Put it on speaker!" Some one screams at the top of their lungs.

"For the love of..." Hanar puts the phone on speaker and everything is silent.

"So he took you to the zoo, huh?"

"Ya! Daddy I want a bunny,"

"Um...Hanar, I alrady discussed this with her, she doesn't get a rabbit," Maphisto says into the phone as he walks toward the twin's dorm.

"Your uncle is right, no bunnys,"

"Oh, ok." There is a long pause as Yakria begins to trace the patterns on Maphisto's hat as he carries her down the halls of the school, "I miss you Daddy," She finally says sadly.

"I miss you to huny," Hanar says with a small pang of hurt in his heart, "I love you so much though,"

"I love you more, Daddy," Yakria smiles.

"Oh, I have a secret to tell you, Daddy,"

"Oh? What's that?"

"I love you the most," Yakria giggles into the phone beating her father to the punch.

"You little stinker!" He frams anger as a large smile adorns his face showing off his fangs to the coucle, "Alright, I have to let you go now, Yakria. I love you with all my heart, you be good for your uncles. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Daddy,"

"Alright, have a good day, bye-bye," With that Hanar hangs up the phone and shoves it back into his pocket.

"Alright, back to business,"


	15. Chapter 15

"Have you eaten breakfast?" Maphisto asks exiting the building, "And how in the world did you find your way to Yukio?"

"I woke up and everybody was gone!" She yells angrily puffing her checks and corssing her arms.

"I'm sorry, I thought you would be sleeping for longer, so I went out for a few minutes to get some things. I left Kuro with you, didn't he tell you I would be right back?"

"No,"

"Just like his master, good for nothing," Maphisto grumbles.

"Uncie Maphie,"

"Hm?"

"I'm really hungry," Her stomach growls loudly to excentuate the fact.

"Alright, lets get you a good breakfast, then get you ready for the day,"

"Are you still mad at me?" She asks slipping her arms around his neck and stuffing her face into it, "Is that why I was all alone this morning?" She sniffles as tears begin to fall.

"What? No, I'm not mad at you, I was just..." He takes a deep breath, looks around to make sure no one was around, "I was just scared that you got hurt,"

"But why did you go away in the morning?"

"I told you, I had some things to do this morning, that doesn't mean I'm mad at you,"

"Is Uncie Ahma mad?"

"No, he had somethings to do to," He smiles as he looks at her feeling the tears begin to dry up, "Guess what,"

"What,"

"I'm going to spend the whole day with you today, just you and I. How does that sound?"

"Really?" Yakria pulls her head up to look at him with a look of suprise and excitment.

"Yes, really, and we are going to learn lots of new things today."

"Like what?"

"I'm going to teach you the alphabet and how to write,"

"Yay!"

Once inside the Twin's dorm, "What do you want for breakfast?" Maphisto asks sitting her at the table.

"Candy!"

"No, you need something other than candy today,"

"I don't know then,"

"Alright, how about little demon's oatmeal?"

"Ya! I really like it!" She says excitedly.

Making it to the dorm, they open the doors to see Rin sitting in a chair in the kitchen talking with Ocabock.

"Rin, what are you doing here? You should be in school,"

"I caught a cold last night, sleeping on your cold floor," Rin says turning toward him, showing Mephisto his pail face and red nose.

"Oh, well, I have just the cure for that!" Mephisto says triumphently putting Yakria into a chair next to Rin. He looks at her, watching Maphisto enter the kitchen and talk quietly to Ocabock.

"You look like you just got out of a dryer," Rin chuckles at Yakria who just tilts her head to the side.

"What's a dryer?" She asks just as Ocabock begins making breakfast.

"Never mind," Rin sighs bummed that his joke didn't even go in the direction of her head. Rin begins sniffing the air, "That smell, I know that smell," He thinks as he looks toward the kitchen, seeing Maphisto directing Ocabock at the stove.

Yakria gasps after sniffing the air, "Yummy!" She beings jumping in her seat excitedly. Maphisto turns around quickly facing the two and puts a finger to his lips quickly with a smile and a machevious look on his face.

"This can't be good," Rin sighs wanting to run away, but curiosity sets in deep.

"There, all done," He proclaims loudly, turning with two bowls in his hands making his way to the two at the table, "Now close your eyes, it's a surprise," He instructs waiting to put the bowls on the table.

Yakria quickly obays putting her hands over her eyes while Rin simply closes his eyes and waits, sweat running down his face quickly trying to figure out what the smell is. He hears the bowls being set down and it hits him quickly as the heat rises off the dish, "Oh no," He says opening his eyes to see Yakria taking her hands away, her face lighting up with joy.

"Yummy!" She exclaims loudly picking up the whole bowl and begining to drink the red hot, bubbeling, horrible, hellish liquid it contains.

"Stop!" Rin yells horror written on his face as Mephisto smiles at her, ladel still in hand, "How could you do that to your neice?" Rin shouts ready to revive the girl as she slams the bowl back down only to hold it out to Mephisto.

"More!" She demands loudly.

"No, what do you say?" Mephisto asks sternly.

"May I have more please?"

"Yes, you may have more," He says back taking the bowl from her outstretched hands.

Rin sit's next to her, horror still etched onto his face at the fact that she could even consume such an abonination, "How?" He asks looking at her as Mephisto brings her second helping.

"Normal demon's love this dish," He informs Rin as Yakira downs the second bowl.

"Uncie Rin," Yakira turns to him, red dripping down her chin getting onto her pink daisy night gown, "Aren't you going to eat your back-fast?"

"Um...I'll pass," He pushes the bowl toward her, "You can have it though,"

"Really?" Her eyes sparkal up at him.

"Yah, all yours," He gets up from the table and begins walking back to his room.

"Thank you!" She picks up the bowl, drains the contents, and stacks it on the other one.

"Are you full?" Maphisto asks, bound and determind to give the small girl a bath.

"Yes, that was really yummy!"

"Good, now, let's go back to the room, and get you ready for the day," He smiles, picking her up, then poofing them back to the office.

"What happened?" Amiamon asks as soon as he see's Yakira's face and chest.

"Beak-fast!" Maphisto puts her down, grabs a shiny crystal frog off of his desk, sets it on the floor and pulls Amiamon toward the other side of the room.

"We are going to give her a bath today, even if it kills us,"

"What is the plan?"

"Fill the tub with bubbles and toys, then she will be so distracted she won't notice the W-A-T-E-R,"

Amiamon looks back toward her, "Plan B?"

"There isn't one," Maphisto turns back to look at Yakira, happily stairing at the frog on the ground, "Keep her occupied while I get the bath going,"

Amiamon nods his head and walks over, "Do you like it?"

Yakira looks up at him, "I named him!" She smiles as Amiamon squats down.

"What is his name?"

"Froggie!"

"What do you want to do today?"

"Um..." She looks out the large window's, "I want to go to the amusment park!" She shouts, standing, then running toward the large windows to look down at it.

"We can do that," He walks behind her, "What else do you want to do today?"

"I want to go pet the bunny,"

"Anything else?"

"Uncie Mephie said he would teach me today,"

"Things like what?"

"How to read and write,"

"Are you excited to learn?"

"Yes!"

"Yakira, I have a surprise for you," Maphisto appears in the door way, his sleeves rolled up,cap and hat taken off.

"A su-pise?" She beems and runs over to him who picks her up quickly.

"Yes, a very special surprise, but you have to take your pajama's off because they don't like cloths,"

"They?"

"Yes, there are thousands of little friends in the room ready and happy to meet you,"

"Really?" She beems as he walks toward the bathroom.

"Alright let's get you out of the pajama's so you can meet them and play with all of the gifts they have for you,"

Pulling off her night gown, he sets her in the bath, surprisingly no screaming or fighting, her being too preoccupied with the little bath toys and bubbles.

"Do you like them?" He asks taking a little bucket and filling it with water from the tub.

"They tickle!" She squeels happily grabbing a handful and blows them, watching them float around her.

"They want to shower you with kisses, but you have to close your eyes and hold your breath, can you do that for them?" He asks waiting to pour the water over her to get her long hair wet, wanting the bath to be over as quickly as possible so she doesn't have enough time to realize she is sitting in water.

"Kisses?" She laughs happily, "Okay, I'm ready!" Maphisto pours three buckets on her, then gabs the shampoo and quickly washes her hair as she pushes a yellow duck around on the bubbles making silly noises.

"What does the duck say?"

"Woof!" She giggles wildily.

"What? They say woof? When did that happen?"

"They don't say woof, Uncie!" Her laughs turn into high pitched squeals, "They say quack!"

"Are you ready for more kisses?"

"Yes! I like kisses!" He pours six more bucketfuls onto her head, then plopps some conditionar in her hair.

Once done with the conditionar, he repeats eight more times.

"Alright," He pulls out a white puppy cloth that covers his hand, "My little puppie wants to tickle you,"

"What? Why does he want to tickle me?" She giggles, loving to spend time with Maphisto.

"Because, he likes to hear you giggle," He does a little show, making the little puppy dance, then bow, "Alright, here we go," He cleans her top half. Now for the hard part, having her stand so he can get her bottom half, and especially her dirty feet, with out her realizing she's in water.

"Now, he wants to tickle your legs, but you don't want to scare your friends, do you?"

"No, I don't want to scare them,"

"Then you have to stand up slowly, so they don't miss you so much," Her face falls as she concentrates and Maphisto holds his breath.

"Did they get scared?" She asks when she is standing fully.

"Nope, they're just fine, good job," She beems at the praise as he washes her bottom half. "Now I need your feet," She gives him one foot then the other. After cleaning her from head to toe, "Oh? What's this? They want to give you more kisses,"

"More?" She giggles as she closes her eyes and holds her breath.

He puts the bucket in, brings it up and pours it down her, only for her to freeze, her smile vanishes and she starts screaming and flailing.

"Water! Uncie help me!" She screams, causing the water around her to vibrate.

"Okay, Okay, I'm right here," Yes! I FINALLY gave her a bath! He celebrates as he pulls her out of the tub and quickly dries her off as she begins to sob.

"Hay, guess what?" He wraps her in a towel, having it cover her head to toe and picks her up, "Your friends want to say good bye,"

"NO! NO! No water!" She screams clinging to him, sobs coming anew.

"Okay, no good bye, let's go get you dressed for the day," She nods her head as he walks her out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing to that poor child?" Shura asks glaring down Amiamon who sits on Maphisot's desk.

"Get off the desk," He snaps at him, "And I gave her a B-A-T-H," he winks at her, hoping she gets the idea.

"Isn't she part siren?"

"I'll tell you late, Amimaon, get her dressed," She holds her little arms out, just a little bundle of towel to out to Amiamon who takes her with care and walks into the bed room.

"She's afraid of water because she saw her mother exercised with holy water, but she doesn't know there is a difference from every day water and holey water,"

"Uh-huh... Any way, they rescheduled your case for tomorrow, just thought I would let you know,"


	16. Chapter 16

"What do you want to ware today?" Amiamon asks as he pulls out her suitcase from on a shelf set above the rack in the closet.

"I want my rainbow shirt," She commands swinging her legs off the side of the bed, Amianon finally having calmed her down a while ago.

"No, it's dirty. It needs to get washed,"

"Oh, um...I want my skirt,"

"Which one?" He holds up a black skirt and a navy green.

"The green one,"

"You need leggings, it's going to be cold outside today," He pulls out his phone and checks the weather for the second time that day, "Seventy five,"

"Oh, the pink ones!" He pulls out the pink leggings, then a purple long sleeved shirt with white pokidots, then yellow socks.

After picking out her outfit, he brushes through her hair, the puts it up in low haning pig tails at the back of her head.

"Time to get dressed," he hands her the shirt, "Show me how to put it on, I forgot," With some struggling, she pulls her head through, puts on panties, the the leggings, skirt and socks, "Good job!" Amiamon praises her highly for getting herself dressed for the first time, "Let's go show brother your new look,"

Walking out of the bedroom, Shura turns around and begins laughing loudly while Maphisto gaukes at the horrid color clashing, "What are you thinking Amiamon?" He yells picking Yakira up and tsking at her while shaking his head, "I'll be right back," He takes her back into the bed room and begins undressing her.

"No! I dressed myself!" She stomps her foot on the bed slapping his hands away, "I like it!" She crosses her arms and looks up at him.

"It doesn't match,"

"Yes it does," She holds her arms out to him and shows him that the shirt arms match, the leggings match. Then she gets down to her socks and stops.

"See, your socks don't match, that means the whole outfit isn't matching," He says trying to hide the laughter at her astonished face staring at her tiny feet.

"Oh," She sits on the bed, tantrum completely gone, "Okay,"

After taking everything off but her panties, he asks her what she really wanted to keep, "The skirt," She answers taking it out of his grasp lightly.

"How about we match that with these gray leggings, matching green T-shirt, and gray sweter and purple socks, how about that?"

"Okay," She answers lowly, getting herself dressed again with a bit of struggle.

"Much better," He praises as he helps her off the bed and takes her back into the office where Shura glares at Amiamon, who is back on Maphisto's desk.

"Off the desk!" He yells making Amiamon jump off quickly. Turning to Shura, "Is there any other reason your here?"

"I'm here to baby sit you today...again," She sighs watching Yakira play with Amiamon's hands, balling it up, then pulling the fingers back up one by one.

"Well, your in for a treat, I'm here with her all day, teaching," He sighs sitting behind his desk, "Nothing crazy today,"

"Well, then I have an easy day,"

"Amiamon," At his name, the demon in question looks up.

"Yes brother?"

"What are you doing today?"

"I'm not sure yet," He ponders all the possibilities, not stopping Yakira as she continues playing with his long fingers.

"Yakira, come here," Getting up, she skips over to him and beams up at him, "Come on up," he picks her up and places her on his lap and manifests three notebooks, three text books, a pencil, and eraser, "Are you ready to learn today?"

She begins jumping up and down on his knee excitedly, "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"Okay, okay, don't hurt yourself, first we'll work on writing," He the yellow note book toward her, opens the first page and hands her the pencil.

After teaching her how to hold the pencil and writing the alphabet, he then starts on numbers.

"I already know numbers, Uncle Mephy,"

"You do?" he looks down at her as she stairs up at him, "Show me, write zero to ten,"

Easily she does as she is asked, "Alright, good job, we can skip over that. Now let's go ahead and do words,"

Shura sits in one of the offered chairs opposite of Yakria and Maphisto while Amiamon just stairs off into space.

Two hours pass and Amiamon begins to get restless. Finally, he can't hold it in any more, "Brother, I'm board,"

"Yah, and my hand hurts," Yakira complains in Amaimon's voice, making Shura raise an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, I guess we can take a brake, Amiamon, take her out side to burn off some energy,"

"Yes, brother," Yakira wiggles her way off of Maphisto's lap and rushes over to Amiamon who takes her hand, grabs the large sun hat off of a hook on the door and leaves.


	17. UPDATE

Hey, guys. I know it's been a while since I've last uploaded, but I promise there is a good reason.

I have been going through some spiritual barriers that I need to take care of before I can take care of my hobbies. You know how it goes, take care of yourself before you can take care of the things that need to be done.

So, I'm not exactly sure how long it will be, hopefully no longer than a month, but I will tackle the obstacles in my way so I can get back to writing and getting my creativity out of me.

Hope you guys understand, and I hope you will continue to wait for me while I sort these things out.

Thanks,

Buddytiggy.

Ps. Don't be afraid to message me. I'm here for you guys. If you ever need to talk and just let things off your chest, or just need a bit of advice from some one outside your life to get a different picture on things, just message me. I don't bite, promise.


	18. Chapter 18

"What are you going to do with her when you go back to the counel?" Shura asks standing and stretching.

"Tomorrow is saterday, no cram school, so I'm sure Okumora will take her off my hands,"

"What ever, I'm out. I can't take sitting around and twiddeling my thumbs any more," She complains walking out and slamming the door behind her.

"Well, that takes care of one of my problems," He mumbles, turning in his chair to look out the window at Amiamon in a tree and Yakira trying her hardest to get to where he is.

Suddenly his phone rings, "Hello?" Yukio's voice repsonds from the other end, "Oh, you're just the man I want to speak to!" He says flamboiently.

"Oh no, that's never good,"

"Don't be so negitive, I was hopping you're free tomorrow,"

"Why?" Yukio asks slowly, not ready for anything that can come from the crazed demon's mouth any time of day.

"You and Rin have a mission,"

"Me, AND Rin?"

"Yes. Your job is to watch Yakira for me tomorrow,"

"Why can't your fudgitive of a brother watch her?"

"Just for that reason," His voice drops as he answers, as if it was one of the most ovbious things he ever had to say.

"Rin, do you have plans tomorrow?" Yukio asks as Rin is on his bed reading Yukio's comic books.

"Yes, I'm going out to the beach with the guys,"

"Well, reschedual,"

"Can't. Deal,"

"No, you 'deal' this is your job now, you can't just rain check your job, Rin,"

Rin groans, closes the comic and rolls over to look at his brother, "What job is it? It better be damn important,"

"Watching Yakira,"

"Seriously, that's not a job, that's entertainment," Rin perks up at the news that he could play with the small child.

"Alright, we're good on this end," Yukio responds to Maphisto who had grown board of waiting, so started cleaning his finger nails with a small metal tool.

"Great news! I'll drop her off at eight in the morning, she'll need to eat, get dressed, brushed hair and teeth. If you need anything extra, everything is in the bed room in the top shelf of the closet. And for the love of everything that is holey, don't give her sugar,"

"Understood," With that determined, Maphisto hangs up and decides enough time has elapsed for Yakira to burn enough energy off to get back to studying.

Amiamon's phone begins to ring in his pocket as he looks down at Yakira who begins to have a temper tantrum after trying over a hundred times to get up the tree, "Time to come in," Maphisto comands watching from the window.

"Yes brother," He closes the phone, and while Yakira's back is turned, he picks her up quickly by the back of the shirt. She screams then giggles loudly as Amiamon back flips off the tree onto the ground and runs top speed back into the office.

"Again!" Yakira cheers as Amiamon appears in the office.

"No, it's time to get back to studying,"

"Oh, okay," Amiamon puts Yakira back down and she walks back over to Maphisto as he resumes the lessons, this time moving on to reading.

Three hours later, Yakira can barley keep her eyes open, "Uncie Mephie," She tugs lightly on his white sleeve, interrupting him from reading her Good Night Moon.

"Yes?"

"I'm tired," To prove her point, she yawns loudly and rubs her eyes.

Looking up at the clock, "I guess it is your nap time, isn't it," She nods her head and holds her arms up to his face, wanting to be carried to bed, "Alright, let's get you to bed,"

After getting her into a fresh change of pajama's and tucked in, he closes the door and she falls alseep quickly.


End file.
